The Curse of Knowledge
by DigiHopeheart
Summary: Nobody knows how much damage Knowledge can do to someone. Even Gibson doesn't know. But when an insane cloaked man hunts them down for Gibson's Knowledge, the HyperForce must know what is at stake.
1. Chapter 1: The Capture

A dark red cloak covered his body, he wore simple blue pants with red shoes. Square glasses were resting on his nose.

He soon would be the one who was the smarted. Years he was bullied and mocked of his so called idiotic creations. Now look where it brought him, in his own space ship with his own staff to keep the ship going. Cleaners, pilots and doctors were under his command.

Hershel Blackburn looked at the map before him. Dots were crossed across it, numbers and data that he needed in order to find a new victim.

In the galaxy there were a number of the smartest people who live.

He was now one of them. On the top 10 ingenious beings. According to this data, he was number 3 on the list. But he wasn't satisfied with that.

Now he made a machine that could pick up anybody who was smarter than him.

Soon he would be number one.

By eliminating the ones above him.

**Next Target: Hal Gibson. **

**Destination: Shuggazoom. Super Robot. Section 2, Alpha B.**

Hershel smiled and prepared himself to warp to the planet.

_~.~.~DigiHopeheart presents~.~.~_

_**The Curse of Knowledge**_

_~.~.~A Super Robot Monkey Team HyperForce Go! Fanfiction~.~.~_

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the story._

_~.~.~Enjoy~.~.~_

_{~.~.~Chapter one~.~.~}_

_~.~The Capture~.~_

* * *

Knowledge. The Power to Known. Facts, information, descriptions or skills. It is archived with a lot of patience. It begins when you are born. Learning and discovering the world around you. Experiencing the things that you have seen, heard and felt.

'_Knowledge is Power.'_ A famous quote from Sir Francis Bacon from earth.

Gibson and the others of the HyperForce will soon find out how important all of this is.

* * *

Shuggazoom, the pink planet in the galaxy. Protected by the HyperForce from the evils of the Skeleton King.

"Sprx!" A shriek came though the Super Robot. "How many times do I have to say it? Stay away from the lab!"

Antauri sighed as he saw the bickering monkeys arguing. Not wanting to interfere he went back into meditating. Not bothering to brake them up. No one ever got hurt, just some words would be spilled and then everything would be fine. Except they then got a grumpy Gibson for a day.

Alarms blazed though the Super Robot and Antauri looked up. "Trouble," he said. And the green and yellow monkeys came down from the tubes. Chiro was with Otto when he came down. Having discussed with mechanic about their Robot's defense mechanism.

Gibson and Sprx ran at the others, the arguing left behind. The scientist of the HyperForce went towards Antauri and typed on the computer to analyze what was going on.

"What's going on?" asked Nova. Their Second in Command was tying on the control panel with Gibson.

Antauri turned around and faced the team.

"There's an incoming ship heading this way," he pointed out. While Gibson put up a view of the ship. A long pointy aircraft was coming towards Shuggazoom.

"Well, what do we do? We don't know if their the enemy," said Otto. They looked at Chiro. Waiting for what he had to say.

"We'll meet them then. They may be just travelers," said their leader.

The others nodded. And looked at the screen.

The ship has now landed just outside Shuggazoom City. "Let's go." Said Chiro.

* * *

They were all curious about the visitors. Who would they be? The ship opened and small tiny robotic cats with a propeller on its backs flew out of the ship. "Ohh, a flying robotic cat!" said Otto, excited about how the cats were made out of metallic materials.

The cat before them opened a loudspeaker from its mouth and the HyperForce all waited curiously what it was going to say.

"Hello there," a squeaking voice came out. "I am C65!"

More cats came out of the ship, and the team was staring at the talking cat. "We are visiting here on Shuggazoom to search for someone. Can you help us?" asked C65. Its head turned a bit when it asked the question.

"Umm, sure. Who are you looking for?" asked Chiro after a small hesitation. Not liking the flying cats.

"We are looking for one called Hal Gibson," said C65.

The team looked at Gibson, silently asking a question. The blue scientist shook his shoulders. Not having seen those cats before. The Second in Command besides the medic was having a bad feeling about the situation. "Why are you looking for this Hal?" he asked.

The cat were silent, more and more were now coming out of the ship. The others realist by now that they were getting surrounded.

"To bring him to our maker, he wants to meet the one called Hal Gibson," answered C65.

"Why would your maker wants to meet Hal?" asked Chiro, now playing along with Antauri. Acting like they didn't knew the blue monkey.

"To talk, no more questions allowed. Engage scanner," the robotic cats left eye flashed red and so did the other robots. It scanned the HyperForce and came to Gibson and scanned him. Their eyes flashed three times.

"Target identified. Engage capture."

"Hey!" Sprx shouted as C65 retreated. "What do ya mean capture?"

He got no response and there were now 50 cats surrounding them all, and charged at the Monkey Team.

"Whirling Destructo Saws!" Otto fought back as he dodged an incoming cat. Loudspeakers were pulled in and a mini cannon came out. Shooting at the green monkey as he dodged the incoming attacks.

"Boom Boom Wake Up!" Nova smashed four with of them her fists, crushed them into a ball with her hands and swirled them towards two more, exploding them on impact. "Gyro Roll!" Sprx came up from behind and hurled back some incoming cats. He turned back to the yellow warrior and gave a thumbs up to her.

Antauri and Chiro were working together on the other hand. The young leader was constantly throwing Chiro Spearo's at the cats as The Silver Monkey sent a incoming attack beam back with the Power Primate, using the telekinesis to lead it towards the shooting cat.

Gibson on the other hand was getting bombed with cats. All of them coming at him, wanting to capture him for their maker. "Spin Shocker!" He blasted some of the cats but there were too much of them as one of the cats sat on his Rocket Pack and chewed on it. Making the blue monkey scream as it got torn apart in pieces.

"Thunder Punch!" Their leader punched the cat with fury in his eyes. Seeing the disabled Rocket Pack made him wince. Knowing the monkeys felt pain on their robotic parts too. "Are you okay?" he asked and helped the injured scientist up.

The blue scientist nodded, before they both got attacked. Fighting their way back to the others. Neither one of the two saw the cat wave coming from behind. And it went black for the both of them.

"Kid! Brainiac!" Sprx cry came though the battle field. He saw the robots dragging Gibson away towards the ship, leaving their young leader unconscious behind. "Hang on Brainstrain!"

He was getting trampled over by the rodents, hand shaking in the air as he wanted to help the other two peril teammates. He yelled in pain as he felt a sharp pain in his left leg.

The last thing he saw was Gibson being loathed into the damned ship.

Nova, Antauri and Otto we're fighting their way towards the attacked teammates, but we're unable to get there on time.

Antauri slashed wildly the robotic cats apart, leaving a trail of broken robots behind him. He sprung up towards Sprx, grabbed him in his arms and brought him to safety.

The yellow and green monkeys could only watch as the ship few off, away from Shuggazoom. They fought against the leftover cats. Smashing them in desperation.

After the robotic cats were terminated, and the conscious monkeys were looking for their young leader.

"Chiro!" exclaimed the mechanic. He sees the unconscious leader beneath the rumble. He activated his saws and sawed though the cats, making hi able to grab Chiro out of the rumble.

His arm was bleeding and Otto removed the leaders orange scarf and tied it around the wound, trying to stop the bleeding wound.

"Gibson, where's Gibson?" asked Nova. The blue monkey was long gone. Taken away into space. Monkeynapped right in front of their noses. And they could only watch the trail of the ship floating away farther away from them. A star like blink was the last thing they saw before it went into Hyper Boost.

They had lost their medic, their scientist and their brother.

They looked around but saw nothing, They stayed a bit longer in the scene. Before turning towards the Super Robot.

Later that day the injured leader of the team woke up and told them what happened.


	2. Chapter 2: New Roommates

_~.~.~DigiHopeheart presents~.~.~_

_**The Curse of Knowledge**_

_~.~.~A Super Robot Monkey Team HyperForce Go! Fanfiction~.~.~_

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the story._

_~Enjoy~_

_{~.~.~Chapter Two~.~.~}_

_New Roommates_

* * *

Light came into his view as he woke up. Sprx at up slowly, taking in where he was.

The medical bay.

The red simian stood up, winching as he felt a sharp pain shooting through his leg. He took a glance downwards, seeing his knee was wrapped in bandages, but it wasn't as neatly as usual. It looked like it was done sloppy. Bandage was just propped underneath the other layers, making it sit stuck in a unusual way. It wasn't like Gibson to take care of his knee like that. Their medic always did things like this perfectly, scolding the others when they did it wrong with medical lectures. Making them use a first aid kit on their own as Gibson pointed out the flaws in their work.

_Gibson, the kid. _Thought Sprx and walked to the Control Room. He stumbled, and hold the wall for support as he walked towards the Control Room. Worried about his teammates.

He stumbled in the room, looking at the sight before him. The other members of the HyperForce sat in their chairs. There was a complete silence washed over them. Chiro had a bandaged arm that was wrapped up like Sprx knee. Sloppy and not from Gibson.

Otto looked up when he heard the Pilot of the team coming in. A sad smile appeared on his face, making the others noticing him too. They all had sad expressions of their faces. Looks of concern, lost and hurt.

The red monkey saw the round blue chair empty. The usual chattering scientist wasn't there in his usual place.

"What happened?" Sprx asked sorely. His knee annoying him with its pain.

The others looked down to the ground as Antauri explained. His arms crossed over one other.

Sprx paled.

* * *

Gibson moaned as he woke up, a splintering headache was forming in his head. He tried to move but immediately found out he was chained to the wall.

His arms, legs and tail were tied up. He struggled against the restrains in vain. Some kind dungeon. Was he a prisoner? He took everything in, trying to find out what happened to him.

Besides him where another pair of chains, but unused.

An old blood pole was still visible on the floor. Claw marks from some kind of animal were scraped on the cold floor. What happened here?

There were other cells besides his. Some men in science outfits. There were 14 other people in here besides himself.

Five humans and nine other beings, Gibson observed.

"Hey," whispered Gibson.

"Hey," said Gibson more forcefully.

The man besides his cell looked up.

"Can you tell me what's going on?" asked Gibson.

The man looked down. "…" Gibson got no response or movement.

That went well.

He sighed again wanting to rub is temple in frustration but could do no such thing with the chains on his arms.

"Hurts," a faint whisper.

Gibson looked up.

"Hurts." The man said that.

"What does?" asked Gibson, afraid what he was going to say.

"Hurts." Whimpered the man. He grabbed his head with his hands, trying to smooth the pain.

"An headache?"

"…"

The man was silent once again.

Gibson banged his head backwards on the wall, frustrated by the lack of speech.

Why couldn't this happen to someone else? Those people in here weren't going to talk to him.

The door suddenly opened and a red cloaked figure came out of the hallway, walking towards Gibson's cell.

"That is _it_?" the man sneered, as he stopped in front of Gibson's cell "An animal?!"

How dare that human he call him an animal?

"Who are you? And what did you do to all these people?" asked Gibson, a frown on his face.

"A mindless chattering animal, in the Top 3? There has to be an mistake." The man spat out.

What was he talking about? And mindless? This human just pissed him off more. But then again he didn't understand Gibson at all. But the communicator should work, Chiro made it. But if there was no communicator. There was no way of communicating with this cloaked man. Did this man do something to him?

"Computer, scan this insect," disgust was in his voice, Gibson noted.

"Scanner in process," a mechanic voice came through the microphones. Making Gibson look up, not realizing there was a loudspeaker in the dungeon he was in.

"Scanner complete. Subject identified. Name; Hal Gibson. Hero of Shuggazoom. Status; Scientist and medic of the HyperForce."

The man hummed, and looked at Gibson with his sharp eyes.

"Shall I prepare the Knowledge Remover sir?" asked the computer.

The what? Confusion was now irritating him. First he got captured by cats out of all the things, and now he has no clue what was going on.

The man grinned. "No, let him make some… friends first."

He heard a soft click and the chain were suddenly removed from his arms, tail and legs. Making him fall on the ground with a thud, making him grunt.

He heard other clicks going through the dungeons. As the other prisoners were also released and fell on the ground in a improper way Gibson had. Now he was together with the silent man and two other people in one cell.

This was his chance. He leaped forward and pulled out his drill, shifting it on the Spin Shocker formula, one of his many ammunitions. Right at the bars that was holding him from that lunatic.

"Activating the controller," said the computer.

A shock went through his systems making him cry out. His headache that he still had got worse. Making him grapping his head in reaction as he fell down to the ground.

"Well now, we can't just let you escape like that now can we?" said the man.

"I made some preparations before I would actually let you go outside the dungeon." He smirked.

What kind of? Gibson opened his mouth but quickly closed it after he thought it wouldn't make a difference. That man couldn't even understand him. The HyperForce all had a hand made communicator. Chiro, Otto and himself made it. But then, again this man did something to him.

"We placed a simple device in under beneath that helmet of yours, I must say, I never thought what it looked like when that thing was of." _This man did what?!_ Gibson thought. "It's a controller," the man explained. "every time you struggle against our orders we electrocute you head down. Or if you activate that drill of yours," Did. Did that mean that that thing was inside his brain? Or on his brain? Fear filled his stomach. What else? What else did this man do to him? Gibson didn't even knew this guy's name yet. Yet he knew his. And the Top 3? What was that all about?

"And do not worry, your friends won't be able to find you. My device cuts all communication." That would explain why this human didn't understand him. No communication to them no communication to this man.

"I'll leave you with your new roommates for now." The red cloaked man turned around and walked away.

Many questions were left unanswered, Gibson wanted to shout at this man, yell at him for what he did to him. Wanting answers. Gibson looked at his roommates, wondering what to do now. One drooling and the others were whispering nonsense. The captured monkey wasn't even bothering to come closer to the other captives.

* * *

_That's it for today's chapter. _

_This story is rated T as you can see. Why, You may ask. Because this isn't going to be a lovely-cutie-pie story. It's much more darker than that. You will see in chapter four what I'm talking about. _

_This story is Gibson-centric. But the other HyperForce members will also play a role in this, so you don't have to worry. _

_The Curse of Knowledge was last year a story that I made up. I wrote down the plot on my old computer. It wasn't until four weeks ago that I sent it on my new computer to finish it. _

_Reviews: _

_EchidnaPower: Thank you! I'll fix it right away and re-read the chapter then. But the reason why I'm so horrible with grammar is because I'm Dutch and Dyslectic. Making everything harder for me. Which is why I have such trouble with doing the grammar right. But then again, I'm at least trying to write the story. I've had the idea so long in my head. x3 _

_Mittez Brotherhood: Don't worry about the story stopping, it's already finished on my computer. I'm writing to get better. So I really need more people to point out the flaws in my fanfics so that I can learn from them. So critique is very welcome! :D_

_And thank you all for the fave's and followers! _


	3. Chapter 3: Despair

_~.~.~DigiHopeheart presents~.~.~_

_**The Curse of Knowledge**_

_~.~.~A Super Robot Monkey Team HyperForce Go! Fanfiction~.~.~_

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the story._

_~.~.~Enjoy~.~.~_

_Chapter Three_

_~.~Despair~.~_

* * *

Sprx punched the wall. His metallic knuckles screaming in pain as they hit the metal wall, Sprx didn't care. He just wanted things to go back the way they were.

It was almost midnight again. Two days have passed since he saw Gibson getting struck down by the cats.

He wished things were back to normal, when Otto would make some invention and tested it on Gibson. Getting lectured and doing the same thing the next day. Antauri slightly chuckling at the mechanics tactics of getting the scientist out of his lab. Every day there would be something new. From a mechanic bird trashing the lab, to a ketchup shooting robot. Chiro getting into a food fight with Sprx.

The red pilot sighed. Today it was just quiet, it was like nobody had the energy. The lab was abandoned, experiments laying on the selves, unused. Papers and notes from Gibson were laid neatly on the desk, formulas for experiments that the blue medic scribbled down before the ship landed. Now, there was no soul that could be seen in there. Dust was already collecting in the abandoned lab.

The red pilot heard banging across the Super Robot. _Must be Nova releasing her anger, _he thought. The pilot walked towards the training room, leaving the lab behind him.

He was right, Nova was throwing the punching bags across the room. Tearing them apart before hanging more on the chain. She slammed her fist into the newly put bag, making it hurl at the end of the room from its lock.

"Not one of our best week isn't it?" said Sprx.

Nova turned around. "No it's not. Gibson had been monkey-napped, you and Chiro have been injured and who knows what is happening to Gibson now?" she turned around angrily. "And you say it's been a bad week?" she snapped at the bewildered pilot.

"It's a disaster." She finished, concern in her tone for her teammate. It's been two days since he disappeared and they had no clue where to start looking.

Sprx breathed out heavily. "Come on, let's make it a day. It's almost one AM now,"

Nova looked at her internal clock, she hadn't realist it was this late. She rubbed her fists and nodded, smiling slightly at her red teammate.

"Tell that to Otto," Chiro appeared besides the two. Having heard the punching bags slaughter coming out the Training Room. The mechanic was watching the monitors day and night for the missing monkey. And the Monkey Team was getting worried about him.

"What?" asked Nova. "Is he still up again?"

"So are we," commented Sprx.

"That's different, we both had some sleep. Otto on the other hand has been restless ever since Gibson disappeared," she looked at the torn punching bags on the other side of the room.

Their young leader sighed. "Let's go get him to bed, after that so will we." He rubbed his tired eyes. Dark bags under his eyes.

Nova and Sprx nodded and followed their leader to the Control Room.

Otto stood in the Control Room with Antauri. Their Second in Command also had the same idea about the restless monkey. Trying to get the mechanic to rest for a while.

"Well, I can't just sit here and do nothing Antauri, I won't stop searching for him until I at least find something!" It wasn't every day that the mechanic could be seen arguing with the Second in Command. They usually got along just fine with each other, but then again, it has been a tough week for all of them.

Skeleton King was still a threat. Right now they were in war with him, the Sun Riders took over most of the Shuggazoom Army, leading them in to war. Fighting for the freedom of their world. But now that the blue medic disappeared, the HyperForce themselves couldn't focus on the task. They still had to go to some meetings, showing themselves that they are still there, thinking with them. It was a critical time, now they were a medic shorter. Making the Medical Bay more restless. Johnny of the Sun Riders had taken over most of Gibson's patients, making him more irritated by the hour. The pressure was just too thick for him.

"And tearing yourself up in process? Otto, you can't look for Gibson if you can't even walk straight," These past days have been unusual quiet for the Monkey Team. They all got on each other's tails, bickering about the tiny details.

Chiro sighed and went to the bickering monkeys, breaking them apart from their conversation. "Otto, take a break. You need to rest, it has been a long day for all of us," he said.

The green monkey opened his mouth to protest.

"No." Said the young leader, and pointed at the green tube behind him. "Now, don't make me that an order,"

Otto pounded but retreated to his room. His tail twitching in annoyance. The green mechanic walked clumsy to the tube, Sprx saw this and shook his head, he grabbed the green monkey, leading the mechanic to his room to sleep.

The female member of the Monkey Team heard Otto mumbling about Antauri being right again, before they were out of ear shot. Going upstairs with the tube in a vacuum like way.

Antauri rubbed his temple "You all should get some sleep," he mumbled and thanked Chiro for helping him with Otto, and retreated to his room too. Disappearing from the Control Room, just floating upstairs and phased right though it with his Silver Monkey ability.

Nova looked at the ceiling at the spot where the Second in Command vanished from sight. Sighing, she too went to her room, saying good-night to Chiro.

The leader of the Monkey Team looked at the screen where Otto was working on, turning it off.

"Gibson, please come back." He whispered. The team was falling apart with one missing. Was this like it felt when he and Antauri were gone? Having only desperation to find one other. Not knowing whenever they would find their missing member.

He stood there for what felt like hours and followed the monkeys lead, retreating to his room. The lights went out in the Super Robot.

Waiting for tomorrow.

* * *

For a new day to search their blue scientist.

"It's been two days now," Gibson said, bored with his new roommates. Who didn't do a thing except to sleep and punch each other when one walked to close. Snarling at each other.

The blue scientist sighed, wondering why he was in this cage and not another. Where they just stayed in one position until food came along.

Scavengers were they. Only for themselves. Eating, sleeping and breathing was the only thing they ever did.

But when eating time would come, The blue monkeys collar would be activated and he would be pinned against the wall. He doesn't get food, not even once. Getting the leftovers from the other cellmates, which he didn't like at all. Making him even wilder. Trashing against the restrains is the only thing what he could do back then.

The blue medic let out a sigh again but louder. He was getting starved by this bastard, and he didn't even knew his name yet.

"Well now," a voice said suddenly. The cloaked man was standing in front of his cell out of nowhere.

"I think it is time for you to move out of this cage now. Don't you think?" the blue scientist didn't trust this man, his vile breath was disgusting.

The red dressed man revealed a device under from his cloak and pressed a green round button. "Can't let you escape now can I?" He mocked.

Dark spots were surrounding his sight. Making the simian growl at the man. What did this insane man do now?

The blue monkey fainted, unable to stay awake any longer.

* * *

_Alright! That's it for today guys, please review and give you r feedback. It's really appreciated!_

_Reviews: Only one review. *cries*_

_Mittez Brotherhood: Thanks! I'll make sure I remember that then, I'll look though the other chapters as well. Gibson isn't going home for a while though, it's going to take some time for that. x3_


	4. Chapter 4: Meet Rex, your Torturer

_~.~.~DigiHopeheart presents~.~.~_

_**The Curse of Knowledge**_

_~.~.~A Super Robot Monkey Team HyperForce Go! Fanfiction~.~.~_

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the story._

_~.~.~Enjoy~.~.~_

_Chapter Four_

_~.~Meet Rex, your Torturer~.~_

**Warning:** Rated T for torture and blood. Mandarin is also a jerk in this.

Skip this chapter if you don't like any of those, I'll put a summary of what happened in the next chapter.

* * *

Gibson woke up and sat up right immediately. Making his head spin for a moment, he looked around after the dizzy spell was gone. A new room, he noticed.

This one was darker than the one he was in before. A sole light bulb was hanging from the ceiling. Giving a dimmed light in the middle of the room. Stone walls were surrounding him, there was not even a window in this room. No sunlight. No fresh air. The blue monkeys nose wrinkled up in disgust. He rested his head in his hand palm and sat down. Tired and hungry.

A black spider was on the left ceiling. Its web stringed neatly in the corner.

Gibson shuddered, he absolutely hated spiders. They were always so icky and disgusting. Crawling on your skin with their many legs, some even bite with all kinds of poisons.

The blue scientist went to the right wall. Crawling as far away from that thing as he could. But not showing that he was afraid of it. There could be camera's anywhere, watching his movement.

The blue furred scientist was simply just looking for a way out. But found none, if only he could activate his drill without getting an electric shock though his body.

His thoughts went back to the arachnid on the wall. Spiders were always the worst of all arachnids and insects together. Eight legs, a freak of nature. No other animal had eight legs, so why did a spider did have them? Thoughts were flushing though his mind. Why didn't he like them? He always told the Monkey Team that he despised all arachnids of all kinds, but never the real reason.

It was because of Mandarin.

Mandarin had once asked to him to study spiders and insects. The HyperForce medic had no problem with the insects at first, tearing the books down one by one, reading with many interest. Days passed by, but one day when he was studying the arachnids, everything went wrong. A giant black spider was attacking the city. The orange colored leader said that Gibson had studied enough to defeat the spider alone. To have the skill to overcome the arachnid. The other HyperForce members was hesitant to follow the leaders lead. Sending one into battle alone was not one of the best techniques to defeat an enemy.

But the blue monkey went in alone in the final word, or at Mandarins word. With disastrous consequences.

The blue scientist was bitten in the fight, and the wound of where he was bitten got thicker. He was in the medical bay for almost six weeks. Recovering from the spiders paralyzing poison. The Team could only come by every day, checking on their medic. They weren't trained in the medical field, let alone medicines, and they were stressing out on how to help the paralyzed monkey. The blue monkey wasn't able to move a single muzzle. On the second day, Antauri was forced to put a tube though his throat to make him eat, putting in an IV as he did so. The paralyzed scientist couldn't even open his mouth, the Monkey Team members were already happy that the Second in Command could help the bedridden monkey.

It wasn't too long afterwards that the female warrior of the team was sent in the Medical Bay. The temperature Room destroyed in pieces.

Gibson sighed in his cell room. Those weren't his days back then, the former HyperForce leader always picked on him. If it wasn't in the battlefield it was at the lab. Pointing out the flaws in Gibson's work. Forcing him to start all over again with scratch.

The blue monkey looked up at the ceiling bored, tired and still hungry. With a chill going through his body as he remembered what the orange monkey did to him.

* * *

Six days has passed ever since the HyperForce saw Gibson. They were getting more worried and restless by the hour.

Otto was constantly sitting behind the main computer, typing away to look for his lost brother. Sometimes sent away by Nova or the others to get some rest. But after a few hours was already back on the computer, not being able to sleep. Antauri and Chiro were trying to widen the search by meditating. Using the Power Primate to look at the position of their scientist.

Nova and Sprx were most seen by the green mechanic, looking over his shoulder. If they weren't there Nova would be seen in the Training Room. Smashing furiously the crap out of the punching bags. They really needed new ones because most of them were torn apart by now.

Sprx would take the Fist Rocket Three. Taking flight in space to look at some parts in the wide space. Every day another part of it. Taking Gibson's radar with him to look for his lost brother. While most of the time it was deactivated, having no idea how it even works, but he still took it with him. Holding it close.

Every time on the morning everyone was snappy and cranky. Always getting on each other's nerves. Chiro and Otto couldn't sleep without worrying. Neither did Sprx and Antauri, but the only one who would then go out of bed was Nova. Wandering in the Super Robot for something to do. Activating the Main Computer for any signs. And then trying to sleep once more.

Antauri sighed, wondering how Gibson was. The Second in Command got out of his bed and went to the window. He looked outside at the peaceful Shuggazoom. Hoping they would find their medic as soon as possible.

* * *

"I need to say. You can really hang on to a tiny dread now can you? It's been almost a week since I've let you in here with no contact. It's a wonder you haven't gone insane yet,"

The others would be really worried by now. The HyperForce would get him out of here right? The blue monkey wasn't really listening to the cloaked man before him, more thinking about his teammates.

It has been a week. Where were they? Shouldn't they found him by now? Didn't they care that he was here?

No. He couldn't think like that. This man, he was playing with him. He disabled the communications, so they also couldn't track him. Whey were still looking, they had to be.

A week with no water or food. This whole time this bastard was looking at how long Gibson would last. Seven days was far too long. Gibson smelled like he never had before. Dirty. The scientist was always the one with the most hygiene, showered the most of them all and had his own towel with his name on. Nobody of the HyperForce ever dared to use them. Knowing how much Gibson cared about hygiene. Not to mention hunger. His stomach upsetting him. It chewed at his gut chewing at the walls inside. The scientist wasn't doing well. His figure was getting thinner than he ever was. And that said something, sometimes he would forget to eat when he was in his lab experimenting. He lost some weight back then. Thankfully the others noticed and dragged him out of there. Taking him to eat hover-burgers with them in the city.

He really hated this. He wanted to shower so bad now. To get this stinky smell of him. Wash his face in pure water. Gibson sighed quietly, longing to eat something as his stomach grumbled.

"I've let you into this empty room to prepare you for the final phase of all this," the man weaved his hands around the room. Shaking Gibson out of his fantasy. "This is where the second phase is,"

"In where we break you," This made his fur stand up right. A chilly feeling came up his back, not liking the way the man said this.

"But then again, I don't want to make my hands dirty with a filthy animal like you," the cloaked man said. "So I brought someone with me to do it for me."

"A monkey?" A grunting voice said. Hidden in the shadows stood another man, Gibson hasn't even noticed him. Too weak to even search through the room.

The man in the shadows stepped out and revealed himself. This one looked much bulkier than the cloaked one. Had a thick scar running down his throat to his torso. He had a bikers outfit on, or at least it looked like it. He wore a leather jacket with a dark-grey t-shirt beneath it. And wore black pants.

"He's in the Top three. Break him," commanded the red man. Fear. That was what he felt now. Break him? Why? Why does this man want to hurt him so badly?

Why?!

What did he ever do to this guy? What was his problem? Top three? What was he _talking_ about all the time? Seven days without answers. Was more than enough to piss Gibson off. He wanted answers. "and you'll get your reward." The man finished.

The bulky man grinned. "That's my job, and as long as you pay me… I'll deal with this animal." Giving a disgusted look at Gibson.

The cloaked man turned around to leave the room. Leaving the bulky man and Gibson alone.

Fear spiked in him as he saw the tools in the hand of the enemy. A crowbar. The blue monkey paled, not wanting to know what this man would do to him.

The door closed with a shriek.

No escape now.

But then again, he could barely move.

Was escaping ever an option?

"Now then animal," The man grasped the crowbar with his hands tighter. "You can call me your master,"

Like hell he would.

"But if you really want to know _animal_, my name is Rex." The man was now dangerously close and Gibson's instincts were telling him to run. But he had nowhere to go, weakened from being severely malnourished.

Rex swung down the crowbar on Gibson's right leg. Agony burned on his knee as he screamed in pain. Trying to get away from Rex in vain. Scrambling back to the wall of the room.

"I've got no idea why my payer wants you getting beat up. You're just some mindless beast." Said the bulky man. He swung the crowbar on Gibson's other leg. Making it bruise and bleed on contact. A shrill scream erupted from the primates mouth.

Blood was pouring from his wounds, making on the floor a blood puddle. Dripping in a uneven rhythm.

"An _animal_ that should belong in the circus," He taunted.

Another swung on his knee making a sickly crack though the room. Gibson was screaming in rage, pain and in desperation. Feeling that his leg was burning up in pain. He tried to hit the man with a sweep with his hand. Missing by inches.

"You robotic freak." He kicked the fallen monkey in the ribs, he walked away, towards the door. Leaving the scientist a moment of rest. Breathing hard and almost sobbing in agony. A puddle of blood was forming from his legs now. He looked down at his legs and noted that the right one was broken. He grunted, trying to reach his leg to set it right before he fainted. But failed and was nowhere close to the leg.

The bulky man came back within seconds, and Gibson glared furiously at him. "Y-You b-bastard," he spitted out. Earning a sickly smile on Rex face.

"Ahh, the beast chatters back, how cute," said the man and revealed a taster. The broken scientist growled as he saw a taster in Rex hand. Heart sinking in despair.

His torturer sent the taster at Gibson chest and sent 50.000 volt though his body. He screamed and trashed as the electricity went through his body. Making his legs more damaged than they already were. His robotic circuits were getting shocked, the current sending more pain as his view got all fuzzy. It lasted for a few seconds before it was removed from his chest.

The blue scientist stopped trashing. Breathing hard to catch his breath. His chest burning, and his legs didn't help at all with it.

He snarled at his torturer, "Yurwe s-siwk." Slurred Gibson. But the only thing the man before him would ever understand was all but a slurring monkey.

Nausea washed over him, and his already empty stomach couldn't hold it in anymore. He stretched out as the vomit came out of his body. He hold his stomach as he threw it all out.

Everything was taking its toll on the blue simians body. He opened his mouth in a silent scream, and clenched his chest in panic, closing his eyes.

He wanted to go home so badly right now.

Rex grinned at the injured simian and kicked him with his foot rather forcefully. Sending the still conscious body back a few inches. Hearing the simian groan in pain, and knew his work was done here.

"Pathetic animal." Were the torturer last words before he walked out, having a fair deal with money to collect. He slammed the door behind him. Making the light bubble swinging slightly on the ceiling as the scientist laid motionless under beneath it. Breathing heavily as the injured monkey tried to catch his breath.

The blue medic let the tears fall down his cheeks. Curled up a ball, holding his bleeding legs to stop the bleeding.

* * *

There you go, have some Gibson torture. This is one of the most brutal scenes, and I always love to read things like this. I just love to see my favorite character like this, broken or injured. There aren't many fanfics like this in the Monkey Team fandom.

Mandarin's flashback just came out of nowhere. So here you have some made up old-HyperForce history.

Reviews:

Mittez Brotherhood: I still actually have my doubts about this story. From all the fanfics that I read in this fandom, there are almost no angst stories. (Which I really hate, I love to read angst.) And I know it sounds ignorant of me that I wrote 'only one review' but I didn't mean to bother you with it.  
From what I like to think, Gibson is the second in the list. Considering he was the next target of Hershel. But then again, it's not really mentioned in the story so far, nor in the future chapters.

BlueDiamondJJ: Really? D'aww, thanks! I didn't wanted Gibson to know who Hershel really was and what his intentions are. So I'm glad you saw that. :D Hehe, grammar isn't one of my greatest skills in writing, but I'm glad you still like it besides that.

EchidnaPower: Really? That's so great to hear! Thank you so much. :D


	5. Chapter 5: Broken

_~.~.~DigiHopeheart presents~.~.~_

_**The Curse of Knowledge**_

_~.~.~A Super Robot Monkey Team HyperForce Go! Fanfiction~.~.~_

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the story._

_~.~.~Enjoy~.~.~_

_Chapter Five_

_~.~Broken ~.~_

Last time: Rex, a man who loves to torture animals and humans has been hired by Hershel to break Gibson. He broke Gibson's legs.

* * *

Rex walked around in the giant ship. He was going towards the command center. Wanting to get his money that Hershel promised him. He always loved the jobs of the collector. Cruel and fun. He knew he would get the money from him. But yet he couldn't trust him. Hershel was an insane man. More than himself. Who knows when he was placed beneath that weird machine he saw the other day. Another scientist that he broke before was placed beneath it. A helmet appearing out of that tortures machine. The scientist didn't have a chance, and Rex remembered when he heard the sweet sound of agony.

He still didn't knew what exactly happened to the man. But when he visited the scientist, he looked mind whipped. Brainless. Like a toddler crawling on the floor.

The black clothed man didn't wanted that to happen to him too. So he always had a weapon in his pocked as a safety guard. Not knowing if Hershel would ever do that to him.

He was now in front of the Control Room. The bulky man opened the door and walked to the collector.

"You must be here for your payment?" asked Hershel.

Rex nodded and crossed arms. "What's going to happen to the animal?"

"He will be going into Phase 3, the final phase," Hershel flickered his tong. "He will be placed under the Knowledge Remover just like the other scientist here in this ship,"

"And I will be number two. Then I will claim my rightful place in the best minds of the universe," he stood up and looked at the bulky man before him. "Would you do the honor of braking the monkey more than he is? I'll pay you for more money,"

Rex smirked. "Of course, fifty animals are the most fun of them all,"

"That's was right, you hate animals don't you?" the cloaked man smiled at him. "Do whatever you want with him, but keep him alive."

"I have a question for you as well," said the frowning man. Avoiding the subject of animals. "What is this Top three you keep on rambling about?" He quickly changed the subject not wanting to explain what happened to him when he was a toddler. Back at the time when he went to the zoo with his family. They went to the gorilla's. Their worst mistake. Those gorilla's, they paid their prices for their mistakes in the zoo. He shuddered at the memory. His brother was gone. Thanks to those disgusting animals.

He enjoyed the feeling of torturing the blue monkey. A subspecies of a gorilla, they were all apes. All the same. He smiled at the deal he just made. He was going to enjoy this week. Getting paid for it was an extra.

"The Top three Best Minds in the universe are the most smartest of them all beings. I want to claim the first place. But in order to do that I will have to remove those who oppose me," rattled Hershel on, answering the man's question. Shaking Rex out of his thoughts.

"Follow me, I will show you what I use to mind wipe then," the man before the collector hesitated for a moment before following the cloaked man. "You already met my college's, they were my so called _friends. _But when I had the idea to be one of the greatest minds of them all they just laughed at me. Saying that that was never going to happen."

So that was going on here.

This manic wanted to erase the ones above him.

But then, why was that animal with him? Was it that smart?

"Then what is that animal doing here?" he dared to ask.

"This blue monkey is one of the HyperForce. A group of so called 'superheroes'. He is their scientist and medic from the reports that I've collected. They are from a planet called Shuggazoom. I made a device that would disrupt any communications to his team. But when I did, it terminated all contact with humans too. Making it impossible for us to understand that insect." The man chuckled. "It also disabled all weapon systems, making his drills unusable. Or," he paused for a dramatic effect. "It will shock him in his head." He made a swirling motion by his head and walked further. "Now I don't care if the HyperForce don't even show up. I am going to collect my price over two days. This is where you come in, you will break the monkey."

He smiled. He was going to use this information against it. Use the HyperForce make the monkey feel guilty. It's team that didn't show up because they couldn't track him.

"This is the machine where I was talking about." He said, showing Rex the Knowledge Remover. The machine that held tremendous power stood proudly before them.

Rex grunted. "So this thing wipes out all memories?"

"It does. But in order to do that, the subject has to be exhausted. You need to make the monkey weak enough to move. Then it would impossible to resist the machine,"

Rex grinned and understood his part in all of this. He needed to injure the monkey until it could barely move. It needed to be at its braking point to go under that machine.

Which was where he came in.

His job to torture the blue ape until it couldn't move anymore.

* * *

"Move it animal, were going to another location," Rex picked Gibson up by his neck making the scientist limp in his grip.

"So, you can actually understand us can you?" the bulky man mocked. Taking the blue monkey with him on the ground, dragging him into the hallway. "Never would have thought about it. You are still an mindless animal," He went at the end of the hallway right and turned into left door. "My payer told me that you can understand us," _which is why I love to take advantage of this,_ he thought smirking. They got into the room and the smiling man threw the HyperForce scientist In it. The blue monkey landed on his back. Smashing his already busted Rocket Pack into pieces. Making it grumble of off his back, exposing his fur beneath it.

"Animals don't feel pain. They can't feel any emotions," He taunted in his face. Throwing the words in his face. They were animals but not in that way. They were intelligent cyborg monkeys. Not some primate beasts that lived in the woods.

The torturer kicked the blue medic in his ribs, throwing him against the wall.

The pain was miserable, almost unbearable. He fell down from the hole in the wall behind him, slumping on the floor. He could do nothing against Rex with no energy from being under fed and being injured. The blue monkey wanted to tear this human apart for what he's doing to him. Torturing him, he never thought this would happen to him. He knew the risks in battle. So did his teammates. But this was different. The man before him was enjoying himself, brought by the insane cloaked man. He still didn't even knew that maniacs name, and what his intentions are.

"Because the HyperForce hasn't showed up for over two weeks now, do you think they are coming?"

Two weeks? His internal clock said it has only been one week, not two. But then again, his brain wasn't clearly. The red cloaked man did something to him, making communication unusable. Contacting the HyperForce was not an option now. Where were they anyway? Were they still looking for him?

Rex sat closer to Gibson. Breathing out and in Hal's face. His breath smelled like rotten fish, making the blue furred scientist wanting to throw up at the scent, that scent that was not taken care of properly.

He should brush his teeth. Stinking bastard.

"Do you even think that they care about you?" said the man. The simian looked to be thought. Yes. Right? They cared about him? Weren't they? Why weren't they here yet?

"I don't think so. The pathetic scientist of the group. Can you even fight at all?" Could he? Or was he just putted into a fight because of his position at the team, the scientist that was the worst at running at high speed. Falling every time they were in danger. Like when Antauri was taken by the Probe. When the HyperForce was almost recycled into organic fuel, he fell only to slow Chiro down when he grabbed Gibson up from the ground carrying him to safety. There were always problems with him in the fight.

The blue medic snarled. How could he even think like that? He earned his place at the Monkey Team because of his skills. They needed him for battle plans. For when one was injured, he was the one who would need to take care of them.

But was that it? Just as a simple medic and battle technical expert, so was Otto. Chiro had learned from Gibson medic lessons. They didn't needed him, they had the smiling mechanic to replace him. He could take the blue medics place easily. If only he would swipe that happiness of his face. Take the mask off of being the dumbest. The green furred mechanic rivaled the blue scientist, especially at the mechanic place, but Otto just hid it. Bringing the Monkey Team laughter when needed. Even in the darkest hours.

Gibson couldn't do that. He couldn't make others smile like the green simian could.

"Or are you the weakest of them all?" Taunting in his ear. Mocking his position at the HyperForce. He was getting his doubts in the HyperForce.

The pissed off blue monkey couldn't take it anymore and activated his drill and swiped furiously at his torturer. Scratching Rex's face, leaving a deep bleeding gash in his cheek. Rex fell backwards on the ground from the impact, and clawed on his face in pain.

Proud one moment of his achievement, the blue monkey smiled. And got scared within seconds.

The device in his head got activated and electrocuted Gibson, sending a spam of pulses through his weakened body. His drills immediately transformed back into his hands.

The injured man before the scientist stood up, blood pouring from his wound. Making him more imitated and more dangerous. "You little beast!" he yelled and grabbed his knife that was hiding in his pocked.

"You'll pay for that." He snarled. At the same moment the device was deactivated and the blue scientist was left breathless on the floor. Gasping for air.

Rex grabbed Gibson's arms and wrestled him on his belly. Exposing the medics back. His Rocked Pack that was thrown off with the room entrance. Making his fur beneath it exposed.

Knife in hand, sliced a clean cut on the blue monkey's back. Making him trashing around with the left over energy. He drew another line and another. Making three lines in total. Sliced besides each other.

Gibson cried as he felt the knife in his skin. Not being able not hide his tears anymore.

"How's that animal?"

The scientist had no retort, and lay still underneath the heavy man. His small figure trembling, afraid what Rex would do next.

"That's what you get." With that the man left the room, leaving Gibson alone.

Sobbing.

He curled up in a ball. His body screaming at the movement.

His once blue fur now darkened by the lack of daylight. The underfed effects could be seen, his ribs and hips poking at his skin, making the malnourished effects visible.

The broken blue primate wondered if the Monkey Team would ever find him.


	6. Chapter 6: Comfort

_~.~.~DigiHopeheart presents~.~.~_

_**The Curse of Knowledge**_

_~.~.~A Super Robot Monkey Team HyperForce Go! Fanfiction~.~.~_

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the story._

_~.~.~Enjoy~.~.~_

_Chapter Six_

_~.~Comfort ~.~_

* * *

Otto wandered in the Super Robot. He had already tried so many times to contact his lost friend. But failed every time.

He sobbed, reality crashing on him.

What if Gibson was tortured for information? What if he was injured in the worst way possible? Immobilized, broken with no voice or sight? Or even deaf, not being able to hear the communicator to answer it. Maybe that was why he couldn't reply on his calls.

He walked faster though the hallway, speeding up to hide his tears from his teammates. Who could be around the corner for what he knows.

The mechanic walked into the training room and shut the door behind him. Locking himself in.

He leaned against the wall and slit down on the ground.

Tears were streaming down behind his black orbs. Black glasses that protected them from eye damage in the bright sun or in the wind.

He removed them and threw it before him, sobbing like he has never done before, angry at his failure at protecting his friend. His brother.

An hallow feeling in his stomach, all he just wanted was now was the blue scientist besides him. Hugging him in his time of need. Like Gibson did when Mandarin was banished in space. In these small moments the scientist showed his emotions. Rarely he showed affection towards the others. Only when he felt like it, or when someone needed him, which wasn't that often.

But Otto and Gibson had a strong bond. A bond that couldn't be broken easily. Sure, Gibson sometimes yelled at him when he did something stupid, but afterwards he always had a small smile on his face. The others didn't notice it at first. But the more they spent time with each other, the more they knew about each other. The more they could help Gibson out of his shell.

When they all first met their scientist was closed and pushed himself away from the other members of the Monkey Team. Little by little they cracked his shell open, spending time with him. Luring him away from the lab to eat with them, eating hoverburgers in the city.

That opened shell was only closed once more when Mandarin was getting ruder, pushing them all against their limits.

Nova was tested against the forces of nature. Put into the heat of the savannas or putting into a temperature too low for robotic monkeys. Testing her buttons, just to make her angry. Mandarin just wrote it all down with a smirk on his face, telling her to control her rage while he only fed it.

Otto had to show his technical skills in an impossible time, making solutions on how to repair something against a clock. If he didn't make it on time he would be scolded for not being fast enough. Only to start all over again until it was all perfect.

Sprx was taking outside the Super Robot to train in water. He never talked about it. But they all knew it was something where he somehow got a trauma. But when Chiro joined the team he overcame that fear. The fear of drowning at Mandarin's laughter, mocking him at his faults in the water.

Antauri at the other hand was challenged with the Power Primate. Battling inside each other's minds to show who is stronger. Mandarin often won, but Antauri had always his own victory in swiping at the monkey when he wasn't focus enough. They would later on challenge each other to a battle with their weapons. Ghost Claws against Energy Sword and Shield. The team never got any full details, but they knew it wounded Antauri to battle their leader just to see who is stronger.

But Gibson got the worst of them all, he was taken to the training room to train harder at his fighting skills. Training skills where Mandarin thought he was flawed. At the speed to think how to disable the opponent the fastest way as possible. But the leader was supreme than the blue scientist. He would beat their medic into a pulp within seconds. Having more experience with battling, the blue simian on the other hand was learned how to fix problems, math, science, biology, machinery, history about different planets and many other things where Otto himself doesn't even know about. He learnt all of it in his college days. They never heard much about it, only that he just studied at a university. Mandarin took things too far, leaving Gibson in the medical bay, calling him useless in battle, mocking him about it.

It took too long for the blue monkey to open up to Otto, to tell him what Mandarin did to him. Immediately Otto took things into his hand and went to Antauri.

Mandarin was banished into space within a week.

Sure, Gibson wasn't their strongest fighter, but he was still a valued member of the HyperForce. Their medic when one of them was badly injured. The one who stood ready to explain them asked questions, giving an answer. Their scientist who would come up with an antidote to cure an illness. Standing prepared to battle in his own way. Seeking their opponents weakness, exploiting it to take the enemy down.

After Chiro was in the team, Gibson opened his shell once more. Slowly but steadily. He still had trust issues after Mandarin. Trust issues that weren't going to go away fast. The new leader on the other hand was trying to befriend the blue companion. In the beginning the blue monkey didn't trust the teenager, he was afraid that the young leader was just like Mandarin. But found the opposite after they both opened up to each other. It took months, but now they were closer than before.

When one was in trouble, the others raised higher, protecting each other from danger.

Otto though back at all the times the team helped each other.

He whipped his tears away and breathed in. He picked up his black glasses and put them back on.

And went outside the Training Room.

The mechanic walked into the Control Room

"Anything yet?" he asked.

Chiro shook his head. "Nothing yet," he sighed. The young boy was like a zombie. Pale from the lack of sleep, and was leaning against the control panel. Black bags under his eyes. The young leader told the green monkey to take a break so that he could rest, as he himself watched over the monitors.

"You know what you two need?" a voice asked.

The green monkey looked at Sprx, who came in from his red tube.

"A game of Mario Kart," the red monkey laughed softly, and gazed at the two before him. Walking towards the two and stopping besides Otto. "We haven't done that over two weeks, first place wins a day off,"

"Well, you would love to have that now wouldn't you?" said Nova as she came in with Antauri. "One day off to fly around in that Fist Rocket of yours, you would love that don't you?"

"You know me to well,"

There were some chuckles going around the team, they were all desperately trying to lighten the mood. But Otto stayed uncharacteristically quiet. Not in the mood of laughter at a time like this. His brother was out there, without food, without another monkey team member besides him.

"What's wrong Ot?" asked Sprx, noticing the quiet monkey.

"I just," the mechanic shrugged his shoulders. "I-I just miss you know?" tears were stinging in his eyes. "I j-just want h-him b-b-back," his voice was trembling as did his body. His fists were curled up in a ball.

Nova hugged him and stroked his back. "We'll find him," she paused as Otto hugged her back. "We'll find him." She repeated strongly, yet smoothing at the sobbing mechanic. Trying to convince herself too, they didn't knew where Gibson was, or in which state he was in.

They just hoped for the best.

She felt the others gathering around and hugged the green monkey, together they stood there for a moment.

"No Monkey Team member is ever alone," said the deep wise voice of Antauri. He smiled at the brighten faces of the monkeys. The others nodded, Chiro excused himself and went in his tube before shooting upstairs.

A moment later he had brought down a few blankets and pillows in his hands.

"Let's call it a day," And threw down the stuff on the ground. He collapsed on it, dragging a bewildered red pilot with him. Antauri chuckled at the leaders tactics, but joined the two in the tangle blankets. Sitting down next to them, before laying down himself. Nova and Otto didn't hesitated to join and let themselves get dragged down by the red monkey and their young leader. Before they all laid in the Command Center together.

Chiro on the left, Antauri besides him. Sprx laid next to their Second in Command, Otto was besides the pilot and Nova was on the right.

They all slept fine in the presence of the others.

* * *

Authors note: Well then that's it for today. You may have noticed that I upload this fanfic every two days, why? Because one day is too short, but three days is way too long for me. Then its going to take weeks before I finish uploading this fanfic! :/

This chapter was once again a look into the Hyperforce, the next few chapters is going to be about Gibson again. :)

I also re-read the first chapter, and the grammar mistakes that I made were just stupid. :c So I fixed some, don't know if that was everything though.

Reviews: I forgot to reply on the last chapter didn't I? Gosh, I'm so horrible when it comes to things like that. I think that I should quit putting it into the chapters, what do you guys think?

No reviews. :P


	7. Chapter 7: Falling

_~.~.~DigiHopeheart presents~.~.~_

_**The Curse of Knowledge**_

_~.~.~A Super Robot Monkey Team HyperForce Go! Fanfiction~.~.~_

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the story._

_~.~.~Enjoy~.~.~_

_Chapter Seven_

_~.~Falling ~.~_

Gibson took a glance at his legs. Noting it was bend in a unnatural way.

He grunted and took in the strength he needed to move, pulling himself to sit upright against the wall. He laid his legs in front of him, winching as the pain flared in his legs.

He sighed, and looked at the ceiling. Sitting there in thought. Should he reset his legs? Should he pull them back into its socks? It would heal better in that way. But then again, he was weakened by the malnourishment. If he did set his legs right, it would only heal very slowly, maybe it wouldn't even heal at all.

Yes.

He had to set his legs. The blue colored monkey decided.

The black-eyed scientist grabbed his left leg. Thinking how he should handle this. He had no painkillers with him. Even if he activated his drills he would only be shocked.

Meaning; this was going to hurt.

A lot.

He pulled and set his leg right. Screaming as he did so. Holding his left leg when the pain burned, tears were forming in his eyes, but he swiped them back furiously with his hand and closed his eyes. He panted for a while. Letting the pain flow though his veins.

When the worst pain was over, the robotic monkey opened his eyes again.

He glanced at his leg, looking if he pulled his leg right. It looked alright for him.

He trialed his hand on his leg. Taking in the bruises and dried blood. His fur between the wounds en scratches was anything but like before. Red from blood.

It almost looked like Sprx's leg. Being red and all. Gibson chuckled at the lame inside joke.

The door went open, and Rex stepped in it. "What is this screaming all about?" the grumpy voice of the man grunted.

The simian before him paled slightly.

"You set your leg right I see," the bulky man observed and smirked. "too bad that won't last,"

He stepped outside for a moment and Gibson panicked. He wasn't going to break his leg again would he? His heart was racing like a train. Bonking at his chest.

The black-eyed medic knew it was futile to resist. The last time he did that he got cut in his back three times, he didn't want to repeat that.

Rex stepped in, a crowbar in his hands.

"Can't let you heal now," the man laughed. "I was paid to break you. So I'll break your legs again for my payer, deal is a deal."

He swung the crowbar down, a maniacal smile on his face as he heard the cries of the squirming monkey. Screaming in agony.

* * *

The limp simian was so hungry. He needed something even if it was his own leg, it was useless anyway. The blue monkey looked down. His legs were once again bent into a sickly angle. The scientist stomach was rumbling loudly, trying to catch attention for some food.

He needed something to eat. This was making him insane. Every day the same thing, hoping for food to come.

Yet none came.

Gibson opened his black orbs, looking at the same wall again, he sighed. The same wall where he scratched on yesterday. With his scraped fingers he wrote down some calculations in boredom.

The injured monkey grunted. He didn't know how long he was in here. Days? Weeks? Rex once said it has been two weeks, but it felt much longer. Like months of sitting here in this dreadful ship.

In this small unbearable room.

The scientist shook his head to clear his head. But was hit by a dizzy spell.

The room spun around him. Dancing in random rotations, making the monkey on the floor fall down from his sitting position.

He grunted, laying on the ground in hopes that the dizziness disappear.

The door opened. The shrieking sound underneath it was annoying his ears. A figure stepped in, walking over to the laying medic. "Now, now, I can't let you die of the lack for food now can I?" said his capturer. "We keep your vital signs in our data. So that the doctors on my ship can look if you cannot hold it anymore."

The blue monkey looked up weakly. Would he get something now? Something to eat? Drool was filling his mouth. But he didn't let it to be known by the cloaked man, he didn't wanted to show weakness in front of anybody.

"Take him to the medical bay, we can't let the subject starve now can we?" the cloaked man commanded to the robotic cats.

Gibson was picked up by the cats that put him in this ship the first place. And was brought off to the eastern side of the ship. Carried clumsily to the medical bay.

"W-What do y-you w-nt? he slurred but got no response from the cloaked man.

Oh yeah, he couldn't understand him, that wrenched device in his head was still there.

They walked, or carried in Gibson's case, into the medical bay. The simian was laid on the bed and was scanned.

The blue medic was trying to keep his eyes open in the harsh light. Light that he didn't had in his room. He could only see white around him.

He groaned at discomfort, shifting his head to avoid the light from the lamp that was stinging in his eyes.

He felt his mouth getting opened by some hands, he struggled against it but more hands were placed on his arms and legs holding him in place at a tube was pushed down in his throat.

_What? What is going on?!_ the blue monkey thought, panicking beneath the hands that were placed on his small figure.

He couldn't see anything as his eyes were trying to adjust to the brightness in the room.

The black-eyed medic struggled against it and let tears stream out of his eyes as he felt it gliding though his throat. The feeling of the tube was unbearable for him, he chocked as he tried to breathe through his mouth or nose but found out he was unable to do so.

He panicked and was tearing himself away from the hands, but was quickly pushed back down.

What was going on?

Why couldn't he breathe? What was this thing inside his throat?! His heart pounding in his ears, he gasped for air, but was unable to find any.

Black spots filled his white view.

"He's failing…"

Voices.

"Getting into cardiac arrest…"

They were fading into the sweet silence.

"Get the defibrillator…"

Darkness.

* * *

That's it for today! Hope you enjoy this cliffhanger! :D


	8. Chapter 8: Pride

_~.~.~DigiHopeheart presents~.~.~_

_**The Curse of Knowledge**_

_~.~.~A Super Robot Monkey Team HyperForce Go! Fanfiction~.~.~_

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the story._

_~.~.~Enjoy~.~.~_

_{~.~.~Chapter Eight~.~.~}_

_~.~Pride~.~_

* * *

Hershel sighed at the spamming monkey. More people that he hired in case of something like this were filling the room. Trying to resurrect the simian on the bed.

He never wished to get this this far. He looked at the monkey once more. Hershel just wanted to be number one, not a murderer. That wasn't him. He didn't kill.

He though back at Rex. His comrade that enjoyed torturing animals, he would perish the simian within a second without a second thought about it.

Hershel wasn't like that, was he?

A doctor came out of the room.

"He will be fine, we'll keep him in the intensive care, so that we can make sure he will recover from his cardiac arrest."

Hershel nodded and saw the blue simian getting wheeled out of the medical bay to somewhere where he would be watched. Taken care of, getting prepared for the Knowledge Remover.

Was this all worth it?

Yes.

Yes it was.

This animal just had a bad timing to come here with Rex. The man had taken it too far, beaten the monkey over its limits.

Sure, he didn't gave the simian any food, but the leftovers of the other prisoners should have been enough for the final phase. Rex wanted to take a step higher than that. Beating the intelligent monkey into a pulp.

Well, with his own final victim he would do it himself. Just let it starve, and put it under the Knowledge Remover. Done.

At least he knew the monkey was ready now to be under his machine. He couldn't resist the power of the machine now.

And he would be the second smartest in the universe.

One almost down.

One to go.

* * *

Gibson's chest hurt. But then again, what didn't?

He opened his eyes and had to adjust to the bright light before him. He blinked his eyes a few times before adjusting to the light in the room.

A breathing mask was placed on his mouth, making Gibson breathe with the help of the machine. He tried not to panic. Who knows? Maybe the Monkey Team brought him to a hospital in Shuggazoom, or another planet.

The heart monitor was beeping in his heartbeat. Softly making noise in the hospital room. There were all kinds of medical sensors on his chest, monitoring his heart rate. A IV was on his arm, dripping slowly liquid in his body. Gibson looked besides the IV and paled. There were straps holding his arms in place. He jerked his harm, trying to get out of the restrains. Wait, his legs also were strapped down. What was this? Why did they strap him down on a hospital bad?

Where was his family? Where was the Monkey Team?

He was still trying to fumble his hands out of the restrains. His teeth unconsciously grinding against one other, a growl came from his dry throat.

"So, you are awake," a doctor was leaning against the entrance of the hospital room. Flipping through his papers as he walked towards the trapped simian. He wore a doctors coat, with blue pants beneath it. Brunette hair on his head. His eyes were cloaked with glasses in the light from outside.

"We were worried that you wouldn't wake up, you had quite some rough time with Rex. Didn't you?" the male doctor grabbed the IV bad and replaced it with a new one.

"W-where 's the M-Mon'ey 'eam-m?" Gibson dared to ask the brunette doctor. But got no reply. Of course, he couldn't understand him with the communication jammed inside his head. Sighing quietly he looked up to the doctor, waiting for him to say more.

How did this man knew Rex?

Realization burst right though him. He wasn't rescued, he was still in that ship!

"Well now monkey, I'm going to tell Hershel that you have woken up. Then he can do whatever he wanted to do to you." The male doctor left the room, slamming the door behind him.

The blue monkey paled.

Why? Why was he still here?

Wait…, who was Hershel? Was he the red cloaked man? Or someone else on this ship?

WHY!?

* * *

That was it for today! I will upload a new chapter tomorrow, I forgot about it yesterday. :P

Hope you liked it!


	9. Chapter 9:The Knowledge Remover

_~.~.~DigiHopeheart presents~.~.~_

_**The Curse of Knowledge**_

_~.~.~A Super Robot Monkey Team HyperForce Go! Fanfiction~.~.~_

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the story._

_~.~.~Enjoy~.~.~_

_Chapter Nine_

_~.~The Knowledge Remover~.~_

* * *

Gibson woke up once again, his legs burning in pain. His sight still black.

"You are ready for the final phase," a voice said.

The scientist shook his head only to make it worse than before.

"Now, allow me to finally introduce myself, my name is Hershel Blackburn," said the man. "I am someone who… collects knowledge," Hershel gestured towards the machine. "This big beauty will allow me gain all knowledge from one's mind,"

Dragged as a lifeless puppet on the cold floor he was forced to go into a unknown room, somewhere he had not been yet. The robotic cats were dragging him forwards. He looked around and had a sinking feeling in his stomach. A lone table with straps was in the middle of the room, with a gigantic machine laid behind it.

"But sadly enough this machine has its side effects, those who go through the process will lose every _memory _they have," disgust filled his voice. "It's so sad to see what happens afterwards, those pathetic beings didn't have a chance."

How many were victims of this… insane freak? Gibson didn't even wanted to think about it.

"Don't worry about imperfection, it has been tested on my collages. It has undergone many repairs to make it better."

What? Those guys in the dungeon's where he was in the very beginning? They were the victims of Hershel? But that couldn't be all right? Were those people the only ones?

"Well now, Hal, was it? I am a collector as you now know. And soon will forget." He flickered his fingers and then the machine was activated. The wheels and gears began spinning. the blue simian gazed around weakly, trying to find a weak spot. His legs burning in pain.

There, that gear held everything intact. As the man was still talking the blue monkeys pullet out his tail fan and rotated it as fast as he could. He disconnected it, making it fly towards the machine.

Metallic claws erupted from the machine as if had a mind on its own. Grabbing the black-eyed scientist by his throat and grabbing the rotating fan in midair.

"Ah, ah, ah," mocked Hershel. "This creation is my best, it's my self-build Artificial Intelligence. My darling can think of her own."

He knew what a AI was, this man acted like he was some fool. Disgusting. This man put everyone below him, like they were just garbage. Waiting just to be _mind-whipped._

The claws of the machine was digging in his neck, squishing his neck skin and drawing blood from the wounds.

Gibson was forced to lay down on the silver cold metal table. Straps were automatically holding his legs, arms, and hands in place. A white rag was covering his mouth. He struggled against the robotic arm that were holding him in place.

"Well now my dear science friend," said the collector as he appeared in Gibson's view. "We will soon begin the process, just let me start up the Knowledge Remover." The tone in his voice was disgustingly nice. The maniac went out of the medics view of where he was strapped on the table.

His helmet was removed by that insane bastard. Exposing his brain to the machine that would soon steal his memories from him. His knowledge, his abilities to even _think _the most easiest calculations. Just be an mindless animal like he was before he was made a cyborg by the Alchemist.

No, he couldn't let this happen could he? Everything he worked so hard for. Every day he learned from slaughtering the books from his college days. In one moment every would have been for nothing.

A freaky helmet with all kinds of flashing buttons was placed on his head. Attached to his insides. In the helmet were now tiny wires. Wires were connecting now with his brain, pouring into him like a thousand needles digging in his skin.

Gibson screamed though the rag as the machine went inside his head. Pulling the memories from him. No. _ripping _it from him.

He wrestled against the restrains in vain. Desperate to get out of the Knowledge… What was that thing called again?

No,

No-no-no-_no-NO_!

He screamed as another wave hit him. Taking more of his mind. Pumping it out of him. His throat was getting dry from the harsh screaming.

The machine was draining something with the memories from him.

But draining him from what?

* * *

Antauri gasped as he felt the pain. The connection with the Power Primate was disrupted. There was something horribly wrong. Very wrong. He sought within the Power Primate what was wrong.

_Gibson,_ he realized and called for the others. When he got no response he ran towards the black tube and shot down to the Command Center.

"Chiro!"

The young leader also must have felt it. While Otto, Sprx and Nova had no clue what was going on. the young leader had a stronger bond with the Power Primate, so whatever was happening to the blue monkey, it couldn't be good.

"What was that? What's going on?" asked the blue eyed teenager who was kneeling on the floor. the yellow monkey had her hand on his shoulder, trying to calm the panicking leader down.

"Something is happening to Gibson," answered Antauri a pained look on his face. This has gone far too long. Ever since those damned cats came from that ship everything has gone wrong.

The silver monkey growled mentally, fearing for his teammate. the pilot of the team punched the wall. The warrior looked concerned and whispered soft words to Chiro. The teenager was crying, unable to hide it. Otto just stared at them all. No happiness could be found on the usual bright monkey.

* * *

It felt like hours that he was getting tortured by that wretched machine. The Knowledge Remover chewing at his brain. He breathed in sorely as the machine stopped.

A round crystal came from the opening of the now fully charged machine. The crystal glowed a softly but recognizable green.

"Looks like my Knowledge Remover did more than just take your memories didn't it," the man smirked. He held up the object in front of his eyes and studied it.

"Very different indeed."

He held up the crystal that now had the Power Primate with it.

It just had sucked out a piece out of Gibson's very own soul.

He looked back at the limp body behind him and smirked. He soon would take the crystal and put it into his collection. A worthy price from a hero where only he now had the knowledge, for no one else. Just for him.

"Take him to the others."

* * *

There we go! Today as promised, :3

And I'm going to Captain America tomorrow! Whoo!


	10. Chapter 10: The Signal

_~.~.~DigiHopeheart presents~.~.~_

**_The Curse of Knowledge_**

_~.~.~A Super Robot Monkey Team HyperForce Go! Fanfiction~.~.~_

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the story._

_~.~.~Enjoy~.~.~_

_Chapter Nine_

_~.~The Signal~.~_

* * *

**Two days later.**

"Now then little mindless monkey," said Hershel. Looking at the slumped monkey on the ground. They put him into a cell departed from Hershel's colleges.

Hal Gibson was lying in the middle of the room. Tortured, starved and mind whipped. His eyes were closed, resting finally after everything.

"Looks like you finally belong somewhere at least." He smirked at the HyperForce scientist. Proud of his achievement in reaching the number two in the List.

He stared at the blue monkey, thinking over what he had done. He broke one of the HyperForce. A hero that no man had ever done before.

Hal groaned, the monkey was waking up.

The red cloaked man was right on schedule to see the show.

The monkey screamed at the pain in his body. Still wearing the side-effects of the Knowledge Remover. His head was almost tearing itself apart with the splintering headache. Even though it has been two days, it had still not worn down yet.

Hal grabbed his head in agony, shrieking the pain out.

The man found inside himself a new found pride. He now officially broke one the HyperForce heroes, one of Shuggazoom defenders. Something that was never done before. Not even by their greatest enemies. Even though it had been done mostly physically, it still had taking a while for the monkey not to be to move too much without harming itself.

Of course, taking away the memories of the animal was one of the main priorities, so this was an extra bonus for him.

Hershel laughed at the pathetic monkey. He turned around, walking away towards the door. Slamming it close.

Gibson on the other hand was still trying to stop the pain. Grabbing his helmet and tore it off of him. Making a clattering noise on the tiles on the floor.

The monkey screamed it out as he accidentally touched his brain. His hands felt a bumpy when he did so. Making a hiss noise as he tore the something off of his brain. He threw a small device away from him, and it glided from his hand palm to in front of his chest.

The headache was burning though his skull. The scientist snarled, wanting to make it stop.

Unnoticed by the blue simian, the device that he threw away for the same device from day one. When he first came into this ship a control device was placed on his brain, Gibson himself didn't knew where it was back then, only knowing that it was in his brain. But couldn't figure it out where it exactly was. Not wanting to take those risks.

Now it lay across him. The device that was blocking the communication was now torn apart. And a small signal could now reach the Super Robot. After nine days. He could be located. If only the mind whipped scientist could remember it, he would've cried in joy.

But that wasn't the case. The headache was growing worse, and Gibson fainted once again.

* * *

Chiro was not happy. It has been nine days since the black-eyed medic disappeared. Since they last saw him in the Super Robot. Then suddenly without trace he disappeared. Kidnapped.

In nine days anything could've happen to him.

This thought alone made him uncomfortable.

"Anything on the scanners yet Otto?" asked the leader. He curiously looked at the green busy monkey, who was tying away on the big control panel.

Otto paused and sighed. "No, I found nothing yet Chiro."

The young leader of the HyperForce hummed. Sadly staring at the screen.

"We'll find him."

Otto nodded. Knowing they will do everything to find their lost teammate. They already went through so much with each other. When Antauri sacrificed himself they found him. When Sprx was possessed by the Fire of The they got him back. With Nova when she got blasted by the cold thanks to Mandarin, when she almost fried the Super Robot, they took care of her afterwards. With Chiro when he fought against the Skeleton King many times.

They always found a way to save one other. So this time they will do the same thing.

The HyperForce would save Gibson. Like they did with the virus from Thingy. When it mutated him.

There was a blinking dot on the screen.

"We found him!" exclaimed Otto happily. Chiro laughed and hugged the green mechanic. They both ran towards the rainbow colored tubes. "Antauri, Nova, Sprx! We found Gibson!" he shouted upstairs into the tubes.

As on cue the other members of the HyperForce came down.

"Where?" demanded Antauri and walked to the computer screen. They all followed him and gathered around the screen.

"He must be on some kind of spaceship," explained Otto and pointed to the map where the dot was coming from. "It's close to the planet Oathra and its two moons. On Section 2 Alpha D."

"It will take around an hour to get at that position," the green mechanic smiled proudly.

"Can you reach him?" asked Sprx.

Otto typed on the panel. And a communication link was opened.

"Gibson, come in Gibson. Can you hear me?" asked Otto. Face filled with hope.

There was an anxious silence, and they got no response.

The green monkey tried it again but the same result come in.

Static, with no respond from the other side.

"Otto, keep trying once were off of Shuggazoom," said Antauri. Placing a hand as comfort on the mechanic's shoulder.

The green monkey nodded at him and looked at Chiro. They all turned to the leader, waiting for the order.

"Let's go team," grinned Chiro and activated his HyperForce outfit. "Let's go get our brother."

The others smiled and ran towards their tubes. They were all in position in it. Red, yellow, the lonely blue that was waiting for its lost owner, orange, green and black. In the opposite order they all got sucked up into their battle stations.

"Foot Crusher Cruiser Six Go!" Yelled Nova. Grabbing the controls, making the belt flipping on her.

"Foot Crusher Cruiser Five Go!" An excited but determent Otto cheered. Fist bumping in the air before he too grasped the controls.

The Fist Rocket Four stayed deactivated.

"Fist Rocket Three Go!" Sprx glided into the room grasping the controls with his metallic hands. A small smile on his face as he saw Otto's fist bump in the air and returned it. Making them both grin at each other.

"Brain Scrambler Pilot Two Go!" Antauri called out. As he grabbed his controls.

"Torso Tank Driver One Go!" Shouted Chiro as he was seated on his chair. The belt flipping on him with the proud HyperForce icon on it.

"Super!" Yelled Chiro.

"Robot!" Called Sprx out.

"Monkey!" Shouted Antauri.

"Team!" Yelled Nova.

"Hyper!" Shouted Otto.

The was an awkward pause as nobody said Force.

"Go?" A sole voice of Sprx sounded and the others said the same disorderly.

The Super Robot blasted off into space. Going to its destination.

Leaving Shuggazoom in Jinmay's hands. She, together with the Shuggazoom Army now had to hold off Skeleton King. Until the HyperForce returns.

She looked sadly at the disappearing HyperForce. Silently hoping they would find the missing monkey as soon as possible.


	11. Chapter 11: Lost in the Darkness

_~.~.~DigiHopeheart presents~.~.~_

**_The Curse of Knowledge_**

_~.~.~A Super Robot Monkey Team HyperForce Go! Fanfiction~.~.~_

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the story._

_~.~.~Enjoy~.~.~_

_Chapter Eleven_

_~.~Lost in the Darkness~.~_

The Super Robot went undetected to the ship where Gibson's signal was coming from.

Otto typed on the computer in his Foot Crusher Cruiser Five. Trying to locate the lost blue monkey in the giant ship. "It's no use, Chiro. If I break though the security walls they will detect us immediately,"

Chiro sighed. Not wanting to be detected before they were in the ship. "Then we go inside," he looked at the monkeys that were left. "We go in with our Rocket Packs, Otto can make a hole in the ship with his Saws," And he hoped there were no camera's outside.

The others nodded and followed their leaders lead.

They went down on their tubes and prepared themselves for the rescue mission. The orange scarfed leader putted his Space Suit on in order to breath safely in space. They stood by the exit, giving each other small nods and thumbs up. And sprang out of the Super Robot. They floated in space, the masks on the monkeys noses to help them breathe.

They flew past the space junk by the ship, as they reached the huge spacecraft Otto sawed though the metal, and the team was in.

The Monkey Team went to the hallway, looking out of any camera's.

Hiding and avoiding from them.

* * *

A red alarm blinked on his computer.

"Hmm, what's this?" said Hershel and looked at the computer in front of him. "Looks like we have visitors," He sought the location of where it signal was coming from and put on the security camera on his screen. And saw the rainbow colored monkeys and the human in the hallways. And he realist that this was the other HyperForce team members. They must be looking for their friend. The cloaked man looked at the green monkey. Seeing that the mechanic was trying to hack his system.

"You must be looking for your little friend don't you?" he smirked and typed on the control panel. Moving all the locations of the prisoners.

"Let's see you find him now." Satisfied he leaned back on his wheelchair, spinning around little. He thought back about what happened these past days. Hal being in the intensive care, breathing in with the help of a machine. Him getting beaten up by Rex.

Hershel glared at the HyperForce. Not wanting his hard work to be for nothing.

"Rex, I have a job for you." He said simply.

The man behind Hershel grinned.

"I got it!" exclaimed Otto. He shoved up a little and let the others see the layout of the ship.

He pointed to a room. "Here's where they are holding Gibson, and here is the control room," said Otto. Smiling at the thought of seeing his blue brother again.

"Then we will split up. Antauri and Sprx will find Gibson, while Otto, Nova and I will find whoever build this place," said Chiro. The others nodded.

And departed ways.

* * *

Gibson was trying to stay awake, his mind was falling apart. He let down his head. Resting it on the cold metal floor, too tired to be awake, before closing his eyes and embracing the darkness.

He woke up somewhere entirely different than the room he was in before. Blackness flowed at the space he floated in.

_What. What is this?_

_Where am I?_

The blue monkey gazed around. Black, everywhere he looked it was black. No other color.

He was scared.

But why? He looked at his hands, robotic. Blue fur on the rest of his body, with a white round fur on his chest.

_What am I?_

This place, no feelings, no emotions.

Wasn't that nice?

To feel nothing?

To hear nothing?

No it wasn't, he missed something. Something very important.

But what, and _why _couldn't he remember it?

Fear. Was that it? No. Why he feeling fear?

_I want to go out. I don't like this place. _

It's scared him from inside out.

_Someone help me!_

But the cry was unheard. Desperation claimed him.

In his mind things were getting colder. More darker.

A green being formed behind him.

The Power Primate conformed the shivering simian.

_It will be alright young one, _said the booming voice in Gibson's ears. Yet it was gentle.

_Rest for now, soon you will be awaken once again. _As the black-eyed scientists eyes closed and was pulled into a deep sleep.

The green gorilla shaped form picked up the limp scientist and held him in his arms. Protecting him from further harm.

_They will come for you, and they shall help you through this._

They will help him remember who he was. Who he _is_.

* * *

One day late. :/ Sorry, I got addicted to some game.

Simple chapter. c: I'm just calling Gibson by his name, even though he does not remember it. But it is to avoid confusion to the readers.

Reviews make me happy, :D


	12. Chapter 12: Found

_~.~.~DigiHopeheart presents~.~.~_

**_The Curse of Knowledge_**

_~.~.~A Super Robot Monkey Team HyperForce Go! Fanfiction~.~.~_

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the story._

_~.~.~Enjoy~.~.~_

_Chapter Twelve_

_~.~Found~.~_

* * *

The pilot and Second in Command were walking towards the room Otto told them about. They looked around taking in the layout of the ship and where they came from. Seeing that this was a big ship. With metal walls guarding the other rooms between them.

Of course Antauri could phase right though it if he wanted to.

They walked in a conformable silence towards their destination. Both wanting to see their brother at the fastest way possible. They came to the door that was separating them and Gibson from each other.

"This is it Sprx, according to Otto this is where they are holding Gibson," said Antauri and pointed at the door. Sprx nodded and pulled out his magnets.

He breathed in and out. "Magna Ball Blazer!" The metallic door was pulled from its hinge and thrown away behind the two monkeys.

They walked inside, staying on their guard.

At first they saw an empty room.

Then they saw a chair, a bed and a sink.

They looked at each other.

And back to the room.

"Well, that was a bummer," said Sprx.

Antauri turned around. This was the place where Otto had pointed to them. This location should hold Gibson.

They walked confused out of the bedroom.

There were many other doors.

His magnets still out, Sprx torn down the door of the room next to the bedroom. Disappeared from sight for a second, and came out the next. Shrugging to Antauri. Not being able to find anything.

The Silver Monkey went intangible and crossed all the rooms at once. Seeking for his lost brother.

They didn't find anything.

"Antauri to Otto. Come in Otto," there was a static sound before Otto responded.

"_Here 'tauri, we are kinda running into a problem here. But what is _Argh!_ It?" _his voice sounded heavy, the harsh breathing from the running didn't help him at all.

"We couldn't find anything in the location. What kind of problems?" asked Antauri.

* * *

The yellow and green monkey were running from a giant cat machine. Ducking when saws erupted from his back, shrieking as they almost got sliced in two.

"Just some kitty cat here!" he screamed in the earpiece.

"Ahh!" Nova somehow landed on top of the cat, clawing her fingers into the robots armor.

"We got it under control! Don't worry!" the mechanic dodged his incoming teammate that was thrown in his way. Grabbing her arm in a quick moment and they ran once more together.

"_Are you sure? We found an empty room, there was only a bed and sink in it. We are still looking for a sign for Gibson,"_ responded Antauri. "_I think he or she knows we are in the ship." _

"Yeah!" exclaimed Otto, not really listening but rather just responding, showing the Silver Monkey that he was still there. He activated his saws and sliced of a leg of the robotic cat. Making it crashing into the ground with brute force.

"We'll just have to look though the ship then, if he or she knows we are here, that one could just hack the systems into tricking us." Otto looked at the defeated cat, Nova kicking the robot oh so lightly. "He or she could send us the wrong way, I think that is what happened. We were tricked into going to the other way."

"_It appears so. Call us immediately after you found something." _

"Got it!"

* * *

Antauri told Sprx briefly what happened wrong.

So they went on to another door, tearing the door down, going in and out.

They then had to look into every single one.

One by one.

They walked in another room. Taking in the sight before them.

"Gibson," whispered Antauri as he saw the state their scientist was in. His arms had scratches all over it, almost as if Gibson had done that to himself. Claw marks from the Knowledge Remover were on his neck skin, the fur around it was ripped from the skin. Being underfed by Hershel was now horrible at its top. His figure now slimmer than ever. His fur changed to a grayer blue and was un-kept. Unlike they ever saw from the scientist, who always was the one with the most hygiene. Always staying the cleanest as possible. Sure he had his moments, jumping into mud after being pushed in by Sprx, throwing the mud at Chiro and Otto. Having fun when he felt like it. Which wasn't that often. But now that image was gone, replaced by a limp simian was in the corner of the room tied up with his foot on a metal chain. Both of his legs were bent a sickly way. Both obvious broken in a horrible way. Gibson had nowhere to go. Stuck in this traitorous place. He slumbered in a coma like state. Waiting to be woken up as told by the Power Primate, for someone to guide him back home.

A bed with medical supplies was in the middle of the room, the one where the blue monkey was laid on when he came here. To recover. But it was obvious that the blue monkey had crawled out of the bed. The IV was laying on the ground, so was a sheet of the bed.

"So now what?" asked Sprx quietly, still startled from the appearance of his comrade.

"I'll meditate and go into Gibson's mind in order to see what happened to him, I sense that the Power Primate is holding him asleep," answered Antauri frowning.

"So we can see who did this to him?" he growled, wanting to get revenge for what they did to his brother.

Antauri nodded and closed his eyes. His hand placing on the limp monkey. "I sense the Power Primate is making him sleep in this coma-like state. I will have to go to him in Gibson's mind to free him. It will be difficult to travel alone, so I'll need you to come with me Sprx."

"You wanna…" Sprx looked back at his comrade. Would he really go in there?

Yes.

Yes he will. Sure, they clashed like opposites. But that didn't mean they hated each other. Gibson always had his back, and he had his. The blue monkey was like a friend to him. No, more like a brother. Now, just looking at the starved figure in front of him made him more angrier than ever before. Wanting to slay the one who did this to his brother.

Sprx nodded and gave a thumps up. "Tell me what to do."

Antauri smiled weakly and explained.

* * *

Alright! That was it for today! Tomorrow there might be another chapter, considering I forgot yesterday, it was Kingsday.

Reviews: c:

Quest; There was only a piece of the power Primate removed from Gibson, not everything. Gibson acts 'human-like' because he still has a piece left. His characteristics are still there, but his memories/knowledge have been whipped out.


	13. Chapter 13: Inside you Mind

_~.~.~DigiHopeheart presents~.~.~_

**_The Curse of Knowledge_**

_~.~.~A Super Robot Monkey Team HyperForce Go! Fanfiction~.~.~_

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the story._

_~.~.~Enjoy~.~.~_

_Chapter Thirteen_

_~.~Inside you Mind.~_

* * *

Gibson's mind was anything but what Antauri expected. The usually light green place was now a dark creepy like personal hell. Dark webs were now everywhere they looked. Walls in a emotionless grey. Stair that leaded to other rooms were the same grey as the walls.

"Does this place always looks like this?" said Sprx gesturing to the landscape.

"No, Gibson's mind is becoming unstable by the minute," answered Antauri. "We must find Gibson's spirit, as quickly as possible," said Antauri as he turned to Sprx.

There was a pause as they both looked around them taking in where they were.

"That way," pointed the Second in Command as he turned left and they went up the stairs. Towards to the place he felt where Gibson was.

"This place looks kinda sad and lonely don't you think?" babbled Sprx. "To think that we are actually inside his _mind,_"

He shuddered as he felt a wave of the Power Primate through him.

"What was that?" asked Sprx.

"The Power Primate, we're following it towards the source of where it's coming from." smiled Antauri.

"You mean Gibson?" Of course Antauri felt it sooner than he did. Master of the Primate and all.

"I'm not sure, but I intent to find out," the voice in Antauri's throat was filled with determination as were his eyes.

Sprx smirked at the Second in Command and they followed the recognizable power.

After a while they came into a different room, this one had soulless black void places in them. Floating in midair.

"Be careful, this room was supposed to have Gibson's memories," Antauri recognized the layout of the room. Having training sessions with Mandarin when they were training with Master Zan, learning from him when they were young.

Antauri shook his head out of his own memories and stared at Gibson's memories room. A sinking feeling in his stomach.

What has happened here?

How did this happen?

No memories were here. Everything was _gone_. Lifeless. The walls in the room were grey. No color.

They both were desperate to find something but everywhere they looked were just empty voids. Doors that should hold memories.

"So… what happened?" asked Sprx turning to the silver monkey.

"I'm afraid I do not know the answer to that," Antauri was still gazing around "But it looks like it was all erased,"

"So even if we find Brainstrain, he won't even recognize us?" teased the red simian. But a worried tone could be heard in his voice.

Antauri frowned at the nickname but said nothing about it. Seeing the worried tone inside the sentence. "I'm afraid so," He closed his eyes and sighed.

They shared concerned looks with each other.

"We should get moving."

* * *

They cautious opened a new door and looked inside it. Wondering what would happen this time.

"Over there!" Shouted Antauri and pointed at the middle of the new room.

In the middle of the new room stood the Power Primate itself. Shielding the blue monkey from the dark voids that were attacking them. Roaring and slamming into the black spaces.

"Magna ball Blazer!"

"Claw Disruption!"

They both attacked the spaces and sent them away backwards for the moment.

It was then that the Power Primate noticed the two HyperForce members. It fell silent between the primates wondering what to do next.

_Will you protect him?_ The mighty being asked telepathically. _Will you protect him from further harm?_

_Yes we will. _Antauri answered with honesty.

_Bet on it! _Sprx added with determination not even noticing he was saying this telepathically.

The Power Primate smiled slightly. Removed his arms from the hidden monkey, before vanishing into a green flash.

And Gibson was now laying before Antauri and Sprx.

"Gibson!" yelled Sprx. He ran towards the his fallen brother and kneeled besides him. Antauri not too far away behind him.

"My friend can you hear me?" Antauri shook Gibson on his shoulders but got no reply back.

They both wondered what happened to their comrade, and who did this to him. Both of them not aware of what was attacking from behind.

That was the last thought of them before they got sucked into a blue light.

A light of a remembered memory.

* * *

Captured.

"_Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Hershel Blackburn," _

"_I am someone who… collects knowledge," _

"_This big beauty will allow me gain all knowledge from one's mind,"_

Dragged somewhere. Claws in neck. Tied.

"_But sadly enough this machine has its side effects, those who go through the process will lose every memory they have," _

Disgust.

"_It's so sad to see what happens afterwards, those pathetic beings didn't have a chance." _

"_Don't worry, it has been tested on my collages," _

More disgust.

"_Well now, Gibson was it? I am a collector as you now know. And soon will forget." _

"_Well now my dear science friend,"_

"_We will soon begin the process, just let me start up the Knowledge Remover." _

Fear.

Pain.

**Pain. **

**PAIN.**

"_Looks like my Knowledge Remover did more than just take your memories didn't it," _

"_Very different indeed." _

A crystal with the Power Primate. Gibson's soul.

"_Take him to the others."_

* * *

Told you I would upload the chapter today! 23:58 here. (11:58Pm) Still Monday though. :P

Wednesday another chapter!

Till next time, in The Curse of Knowledge!


	14. Chapter 14: To Know the Unknown

_~.~.~DigiHopeheart presents~.~.~_

**_The Curse of Knowledge_**

_~.~.~A Super Robot Monkey Team HyperForce Go! Fanfiction~.~.~_

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the story._

_~.~.~Enjoy~.~.~_

_Chapter Fourteen_

_~.~To know the unknown~.~_

* * *

The memory was very faint. Like someone put a cloth before their eyes. Only hearing and feeling everything.

Feeling the pain that Gibson felt that day.

Antauri and Sprx looked around. Seeing they were back in the room where the Power Primate left.

They were still trying to figure out what that was.

"I believe that was a memory Sprx," said the silver simian and turned to his red brother.

The red monkey gently picked up the blue simian. A broken look could be seen on the medical experts face. Exhausted from everything that happened to him made him more and more un-restful. Sprx held him closer now from any danger that could threaten him. Protective brother mode at its best.

He nodded at Antauri, answering the sentence. Thinking the same thing. A memory that could be described as a nightmare. "Let's go,"

Antauri focused on a way out and then pulled them out of the mind place. They almost get blinded by the green light as they got out.

Sprx and Antauri were now back in the room with Gibson. The blue monkey laid limp at their feet.

"Wow," said Sprx. "So that was a memory?" taking back the subject. Wanting to understand more about what they heard and felt.

Antauri nodded. "I do believe so," he looked at Gibson's limp form on the ground and laid his hand on the scientist head. "I think Gibson remembered who did this to him."

"I heard a guy named Hershel," Sprx rubbed his chin. Remembering what they just heard. "It sounded like this Hershel guy wiped Gibson's memories with that Knowledge Thingy."

"That is not the only thing where we should worry about," Antauri removed his hand from Gibson's head. "A piece of Gibson's soul was pulled with it," he closed his eyes and sighed. "I sensed the Power Primate in trouble back at the Super Robot two days ago, remember?"

Sprx nodded as he remembered what their Second in Command said to them two days ago. That he felt Gibson being in trouble. They saw Chiro having the same problem in the Command Center when Antauri was in his room meditating.

"That was when Gibson was pulled under the Knowledge Remover," noted Antauri.

"So it has been two full days that Gibson was left in this state?" Sprx looked at his fallen brother. Concerned about his friends mental health spiked up in his stomach immediately. He bit his lip, not wanting to wake the sleeping simian now.

No memories.

Nothing.

Gibson wouldn't even recognize them. If he did wake up, they would be in trouble. Who knows what their medic could do to them? But then again, they saw the states of the collages of Hershel. Would Gibson be just like them? A drooling idiot?

Sprx shook his head, that happened one time. When Mandarin attacked them with Valina's medallion. Their worst fears came true that night. Not something they wanted to remember. Nobody ever mentioned that day ever again after it happened.

Gibson was transformed in to a dumb scientist who didn't even remember where you can find moon rocks. He drilled into the metal floor for those things. And not to mention he almost searched Sprx body to look for ponies and kangaroos.

Apparently Antauri was thinking the same thing. He shook his head, and looked at the red pilot. The Silver Monkey used his Ghost Claws to cut the chain around Gibson's ankle. Freeing him from the imprisonment.

A loud groan was heard, coming from Gibson.

They both looked down to see the blue member of the HyperForce waking up.

Sprx looked at Antauri. Antauri looked back. Wondering what madness would come.

Gibson opened his eyes.

And screamed. The voice has hoarsely, making the two monkeys standing before him wince.

Two colored monkeys were in front of him. Who were they? What were they doing?

The silver one was talking to him, trying to calm him down. While the red one was just watching, what were those black things in front of his eyes. Or were these his eyes?

What in the-

He slapped the silver one in the face with a right hook when he got to close, making the shocked monkey fall on the ground. He tried to make a break for it but the red one stood in his way. Snarling he threatened the pink monkey. Trying to get him back away.

Pink or red?

Did it matter?

What were they talking about? They were talking to each other. But he couldn't understand the red and silver monkeys. It was like someone put an ear protector on him. Not being able to hear anything.

His legs burning in pain as he was standing, he snarled at the pain.

_Pain._

_Hershel._

_More pain. _

He shakes his head. What was that? That man… who was that? He breathed harshly in, his throat was sore from the lack of water.

And why was he so tired? He gaped and shook himself up. Trying to stay awake with the two unknown monkeys too close by him. Pain filled his legs making him flinch.

The red monkey talked again but the words were still fuzzy for Gibson, What was this monkey talking about?

Curious in his nature he stared at the chattering monkey. Trying to seek an clearer hearing and at the same time he was trying to get answers.

Behind him the Silver one stood up.

"I do not think he can hear us Sprx," said Silver.

Gibson swirled around trying to keep both of the monkeys insight. But got hit with a dizzy spell making him lose his vision for a short moment.

_Knowledge Remover. _Memories of that hour was filling his mind.

"Gibson's spirit is still exhausted from the coma state, and his psychical state itself isn't helping." Silver was still talking to the red monkey.

The blue monkey before them was standing shakily. Barley standing on his broken legs, panting harshly.

"So... What do we do?" said Red. "His legs can't hold on much more of the standing, it will only make it worse," the red one was panicking, but why?

"We try to calm him down, make him comfortable with us. And do not make any sudden moves," Silver sat on the ground and after a few moments so did Red.

_A collector. _Memories from that day was in Gibson's head.

Wait.

He shook his head out of the clouds.

Why were Red and Silver sitting on the ground? Gibson wondered. Still curious about the two monkeys. He sat down too, but still on the other side of the room, away from the HyperForce members. He sighed as the strains of his legs was slowly disappearing. He rubbed his right leg unconsciously, trying to smooth the pain.

"Gibson was always curious about new things," smiled Antauri as he saw the scientist sitting down with them. Finally putting his legs off the strains.

"Still the brainiac," smirked Sprx. "Always wanting to figure things out,"

The blue monkey was thinking what to do now. Were they like Hershel? Did they also caused pain? He wanted to find out. He needed to know.

"Let him first know us, make him trust us. Just let him come at you," Antauri looked at the scientist that was now walking on all fours towards Sprx. More movement with his arms, trying to use his legs as low as possible, slowly and shakily, but Gibson still went to Red. Wondering why they talked like that, did they knew him? Did he knew them? They looked like him. Silver robotic arms, colored fur. But the silver one was made out metal. Why was that then?

Sprx smiled slightly as he saw his brother coming at him. Gibson was watching him carefully, searching with his eyes to make sure Red meant no harm.

"Remember Sprx, he does not know us,"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm sure it will be fine,"

Gibson pinched the red pilot. He got no reaction but a small smile. Seeing he was no treat he now sat down with Sprx. Legs burning from standing too long. His legs were still broken, it was a wonder that he could move at all. But with the adrenaline pulsing though his small body, he was left standing shaking on the floor. Still in a horrible pain, but not caring enough. He wasn't going to leave two unknown monkeys in his reach in a moment of weakness. They could be the enemies.

"Gibson is still tired. It will take no time for him to fall asleep." Said Antauri. As on cue the scientist gaped again, stretching himself as he tried to stay awake.

They wanted to take care of him. Red and Silver were worried about him. He could smell it in the air. He didn't wanted to talk yet. He wanted to rest, to lay down for a while.

Red looked like he was thinking for a quick moment before opening his arms carefully, making Gibson to take a look at him again. With his blue tail sweeping around, he stared at the opened arms. Sprx gestured it was alright. And Gibson slowly fell into the waiting arms. Feeling he was save with the Red one. But he was not quite sure how, it was like a force told him it was fine. He rested his head on Red's torso and closed his eyes. Embracing the blackness. Exhausted.

Sprx made him more comfortable and shifted the slumbering monkey carefully. Now having a better grip on the sleeping blue monkey. Trusting the red monkey with his life.

Sprx and Antauri smiled at each other.

Antauri stood up and walked towards Sprx. Wanting to see the damage what the torturer had done to him. They already noticed the legs that were bent the wrong way. But now with a closer look, they saw the claw marks in his neck. His chest was blue and a little swelled up. Two broken ribs.

The Second in Command looked at the red pilot. Shaking his head slightly, and pointed out the injuries that he could see.

They stood up, Antauri looked out of the door. Seeking which way to go now.

"We need to find that Crystal." Sprx nodded and picked up the injured scientist. After making sure he was holding the slumbering monkey right he followed the Second in Command in the hallways towards the others.

Wanting to get back to the Super Robot as soon as possible.

They both hoped to find that crystal thingy before it would be too late to restore Gibson's intelligence.

* * *

A/N

I said I would upload this chapter yesterday. But I just forgot about it. My apologies for that. c:


	15. Chapter 15: Crystal of Wisdom

_~.~.~DigiHopeheart presents~.~.~_

_**The Curse of Knowledge**_

_~.~.~A Super Robot Monkey Team HyperForce Go! Fanfiction~.~.~_

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the story._

_~.~.~Enjoy~.~.~_

_Chapter Fifteen _

_~.~Crystal of Wisdom~.~_

* * *

Chiro looked at the gigantic blue painted room before him. There were crystals everywhere. On each self on the wall there were ten to twenty crystals. Making Chiro wonder what there crystals were for. A collector's item perhaps. There was a balcony on the walls, making a path around the room. With four doors on each side of the blue walls.

The leader of the HyperForce looked around. Feeling something familiar.

He closed his eyes.

The Power Primate was strong in here, it was pulling him deeper into the room. Chiro walked towards the left self's trying to figure out what he was feeling. It was familiar. Like he was everyday around it. Like one on the monkeys. The black haired teenager looked at the self's again, seeing names on it.

He walked further around the gigantic room.

"Chiro! Did cha find anything?" Otto barged into the room. Skipping over to the crystal staring boy.

"I feel something," said Chiro. "It's so familiar…" The young leader looked around and realized something. "Hey, where's Nova? I thought she was with you."

"She's coming this way." As on cue Nova walked in. Looking around in the collection room. Seeing the two boys chattering she walked towards them. "Found something?" asked Nova, noting the crystals.

"Nope, just some random bunch of crystals," said Otto.

"_Chiro, Otto and Nova. Come in, HyperForce," _Antauri's voice came over through their communication line.

"We're all here Antauri. What's up, did you find Gibson?"

"_We did," _Chiro smiled at the two monkeys besides him. _"But, there are some circumstances,"_ They all frowned at this news.

"What happened," commanded the leader of the team.

"_Where are you right now kid?" _Sprx voice came over Antauri's, ignoring his leader's question.

"Some kind of crystal collection room," said Nova.

There was a pause. _"We're on our way." _

"Wait, what's going on?" asked Otto.

"_Anything but good."_

The communication was terminated and the three were left in silence, worrying what could have gone wrong.

A moment later the others came in. First was Antauri with his Ghost claws on. Sensing the room immediately and running past the shocked teammates. Then Sprx came in with the knocked out scientist. Chiro gasped as he saw the state of his team member. His right leg was bend in an impossible way, making Otto flinch. The bruises on his neck and chest were strained in dried blood. Making Gibson look more gruesome. The usual well-kept scientist was now almost unrecognizable, fur was messy, and after a long time not showering he smelled.

Chiro ran over to the blue and red monkey. Shooting questions about what happened. Otto and Nova not far behind him. "Long story kid," smiled Sprx weakly and laid down his brother carefully on the ground. Gibson's head resting on Sprx legs. Breathing slowly in the comfortable presence of the other. The remaining members of the team gathered around him, concern in their eyes. Taking in the limp form.

* * *

In the meantime Antauri was seeking the crystal from Gibson's memories before he fainted. Trying to find the crystal with the sleeping scientist's piece of his soul.

As he made the round of looking at the crystals, Sprx explained to the others what happened and what he and Antauri saw.

"So one of those crystals has Gibson's Soul?" asked Chiro shocked.

Sprx nodded and bit his lip. "He's really exhausted by everything, so he wasn't awake for too long."

"But who did…" Nova gestured to Gibson's legs. "this to him then?"

"Don't know," frowned Sprx. "When I do find out I'll kick my foot right up in his-"

"The crystal is not here," interrupted Antauri. "Someone must have toke it to somewhere else."

"No, it's right here," revealed Hershel, standing on the balcony above them.

"You!" yelled Sprx. Antauri pulled out his ghost claws at the recognizable voice. They both heard Hershel's voice in Gibson's memory, recognizing the voice immediately.

The others just took their battle poses when they heard the hatred in their pilot's voice.

"Isn't it beautiful? All this knowledge?" Hershel waved his arms around.

"So all these crystals belong to people?" asked Chiro.

Hershel just smirked at the HyperForce leader. He gestured someone to come out of the shadows.

"Meet Rex, HyperForce." Rex smiled at the introduction. "He will be your torturer too," A maniacal smile crossed his face.

Rex jumped down, almost landing in the Monkey Team if they had not scattered away. He grinned, more monkeys to break. Just like Hershel said this morning. Oh, he was going to love this fight. He took out a crowbar, a crowbar with blood on it.

Antauri smelled it over the distance between them.

It was Gibson's blood.

The second in Command growled, his nose culled up in disgust. Making the others looking at him, noticing the ghost claws looking more imitating than ever before.

"HyperForce Go!" the battle cry of Chiro was heard.

Antauri sprung with Nova at Rex but was slammed away with the crowbar with a powerful slam. Making them whirling backwards.

"Why you," a growl came from Chiro's throat.

"Thunder Punch!" Chiro slammed his fist on the man before him, the impact made Rex flying to the side.

"What!?" Rex touched his wound. "What the matter with this kid? You supernatural freak!" freaked out by the thunder coming out of the Leader of the HyperForce.

Chiro stepped closer to the conscious man. He grabbed the man by his scarf an hold him up, pressing Rex to the wall.

The face of the Chosen One was one of pure hatred. "Did you beat my monkey with that crowbar," the monotone in his voice was threatening.

"_Your _monkey?" smiled Rex. "Who do you think you are boy? Some kind of Superhero?"

The young leader stared at the man, masked hatred on his serious face.

"Theses' no such thing as heroes," Rex spat at the Monkey Team Leader.

"_I_ _said. Did you beat my monkey_," he gripped the man shirt tighter. Showing he was not kidding.

Rex laughed. "You should have seen the ape's face when I hit _it_. Pure _fear _I tell you. It was-"

Chiro punched the man down on the ground. Having the answer he wanted, not wanting to hear the rest of it.

"Don't touch my brother, ever again." With those final words he walked towards Otto and Gibson.


	16. Chapter 16: Let Justice Prevail

_~.~.~DigiHopeheart presents~.~.~_

_**The Curse of Knowledge**_

_~.~.~A Super Robot Monkey Team HyperForce Go! Fanfiction~.~.~_

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the story._

_~.~.~Enjoy~.~.~_

_Chapter Sixteen_

_~.~Let Justice Prevail~.~_

* * *

Sprx, Antauri and Nova were trying to get the crystal back from Hershel.

Antauri had used his Ghost Claws to tear most of the red cloak off. Showing the clothes beneath it, Hershel was wearing a brown t-shirt, with blue pants under it.

Nova had beaten the incoming robotic cats that were coming their way, smashing them towards Hershel.

"Give us that crystal, you bastard!" yelled Sprx. Pulling out his magnets and waving them around angry. "You lost!"

"You want this little crystal monkey!? You want to have this knowledge that was once of that disgusting blue simian!?"

"Why you-" growled Sprx.

"Because if I can't have any knowledge in my possession," he breathed in heavily. "Then _no one_ will get their knowledge back!" he tore a device out of his torn cloak leftovers. Switching a round grey button, pressing it as quickly when Sprx was too late to react. _"Magna Ball Blazer!" _But it was already too late He watched in horror as all the crystals began falling into the ground.

"Watch out!" screamed Otto, and avoided the incoming crystals. The other members of the Monkey Team quickly dodged the crystals. Nova looked up at the still struggling Sprx and Hershel. Seeing that the collector had still Gibson's crystal in his hand she went around the room. Avoiding attention to her, she make her way silently towards Hershel.

Hershel screamed it out as a magnet of Sprx slammed him on his face, throwing him backwards.

_Now!_ Nova thought. She leaped forwards to Hershel and grabbed Gibson's crystal from his hands. Prying it out of his fingers and quickly went back to where she came from. Hiding from the outraged collector and make her way back to Otto and Chiro.

"Got it!" exclaimed Nova. And grabbed the crystal with her tail, smirking at the fallen Hershel.

Everything he worked so hard for.

It was all gone with one hour.

A vein could be seen on his head, pulsing in annoyance. He screamed in madness. He worked too hard for this. He couldn't stay number two, the second. The loser of the group. He picked up a fallen self, grabbing it in his hands and limped towards the red simian. And felt some hand going through his head. He fell down, defeated by Antauri's Ghost Hand, who stood behind him. Watching his limp body fall on the floor, and walked towards the HyperForce.

The limp form of Hershel laid behind him, still breathing, but knocked out.

The Monkey Team had finally won.

There was only silence when the HyperForce all gathered around Gibson. The yellow member of the team making a de-tour to kick the fallen villain in his gut. He was still in Otto's arms where Sprx had left him.

"Alright, we have the crystal," said Sprx, showing the Monkey Team the crystal. He looked at it with a puzzled face. "what now?"

"I'll take a look at the Knowledge Remover. See if I can reverse the effects that it made," said Otto after a moment.

"Let's go to the machine then, then we leave." Decided Chiro.

They wandered in the room, staying alert for any danger, but found none.

The table where Gibson was laid down was still in its place. The Knowledge Remover behind it. Imitating the group with its power. Nova shuddered at the straps on the table, thinking how her teammate was placed ruthlessly on it. Draining his mind from his own memories.

"Well, better start then," Otto skipped happily towards the control panel of the machine. Eager to help his fallen friend to regain his memories.

"Otto wait!" screamed Antauri, noticing there was something wrong about the Knowledge Remover. Claws erupted from the A.I. Knowledge Remover. Grabbing the green monkey from behind.

"Get Gibson out of here now!" ordered Chiro. Sprx ran at the hallway, Gibson placed in his arms by Otto before he went to the Machine.

"Ohh, it can think for itself!" exclaimed Otto. "It's a A.I.!" his eyes brightened like a child with a ice-cream.

"Otto!" yelped Nova, dodging the claws that were trying to grab her. "That's great! Now deactivate it!" she smashed her fists into one of the saws, breaking it on impact.

"Right," he transformed his hand into his saws and cut the panel from the controls. Deactivating the machine with one hit. The saws went limp and fell on the ground.

"I'll see what I can do now," the mechanic plugged in his hand in the machine, taking the information he needs. The others saw on the computer screen the blueprints of the Knowledge Remover coming by the screen.

In the meantime, Nova called Sprx and told him it was safe now. Bringing the red monkey and the damaged blue monkey back in the room. The pilot laid Gibson down on his knees, placing the scientists head on his red legs. And waited for Otto to finish his job.

"Got it!" Otto smiled. "I'll make another machine back at the Super Robot. Then I can see what I can do with this information to make a reverse effect," he gave the others a thumbs up. Smiling brightly.

Chiro nodded. "Let's go then, we need to treat Gibson as soon as possible," glancing worriedly at the limp scientist, still unconscious from where Sprx and Antauri found him.

* * *

Two chapters? *Gasp!*

Because it has been over a week that I uploaded something. Which is really horrible that I left you guys hanging like that.

Why, you may ask?

Life.

I've got a job for the first time, for the very first time in my live. After trying to get a job at differed stores 6 to 7 times. :P

I quit my school after I despised it. I'm not going to bother any of you with that story. But things are really hanging on a thin line here. I still have got no idea what I'm going to do next year. Which is a disaster.

But yeah,

Tomorrow a new chapter. Because I love this fandom.

Reviews: to Guest; That would be really come in handy then yeah. ^^ It would be much better to say a name instead of Guest. c:


	17. Chapter 17: Home Again

_~.~.~DigiHopeheart presents~.~.~_

_**The Curse of Knowledge**_

_~.~.~A Super Robot Monkey Team HyperForce Go! Fanfiction~.~.~_

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the story._

_~.~.~Enjoy~.~.~_

_Chapter Seventeen_

_~.~Home Again~.~_

* * *

The Super Robot was on its course to go back to Shuggazoom, autopilot was activated, so that the Monkey Team could take care of the blue monkey in the medical bay. The limp monkey hasn't awaken once ever since they got him out of that wretched room. He laid still on a bed in the medical bay. An IV in his arm, with a feeding tube in his throat to keep him nourished. The small body needed the food to start repairing the wounds, the process was slow.

Antauri was checking his injuries, looking for any infections. He wrote down the sustained wounds and broken bones on Gibson's body.

Sprx and Nova had removed Gibson's arms and tails piece. Gathering the pieces and went to the corner to repair them, out of the way of the others. Whom were trying to help Gibson. They weren't a mechanic like Otto, but they still learned a few things from him. Showing them how to repair their mechanical parts.

Otto was making the reverse machine, to make Gibson to the way he was. Having the knowledge he needed to build the machine. When he was finished, he aimed the weapon with the crystal in it at the scientist, earning a panicked shriek from Chiro, asking, or rather yelling, him what he was doing.

"Reversing the effects!" yelled Otto and shot at the sleeping scientist, getting an amused look by Sprx.

That was ten minutes ago. After getting lectured by Chiro, to fill him in the next time, the mechanic just had to wait for Gibson to wake up to see if his creation worked.

Antauri already said he had sensed the Power Primate repairing Gibson's soul in one, that it might take some time to be one again. It was after al in two pieces, the Knowledge Remover accidentally sucked out a piece of it.

Feeling the Power Primate getting healed in Gibson's soul made Antauri smile a bit.

Now he stared at the beaten scientist. His figure was too slim, bones were poking on the skin. The muscles were broken down into energy. The fur on his body looked dull.

He flinched mentally, seeing the damage Rex and Hershel had done to him. Broken bones, mostly Gibson's legs worried him. It didn't seem to be infected but it was still bend in a gruesome way.

A feeding tube was in his throat,

A breathing mask helped the wheezing scientist breathe better. When he arrived in the Super Robot, Gibson was in a horrible state. Wheezing, trying to get air in his lungs.

"We need to set his knees back in place," said Antauri, looking at the legs of the scientist. They were angled at an impossible way. Showing it was clearly broken. The Monkey Team shared concerned glances with each other, this was not going to be simple. They learned that from Gibson himself. If someone has to set this or her bones right, it was going to hurt really bad. Nova shuddered, Gibson had already been through too much, and now this too. "Does anybody else knows how to set a leg right?" None of the other monkeys knew, neither did Chiro. Antauri had to set two legs right, but could only do one at the time.

He grabbed the left leg, and pulled.

Gibson eyes shot open, feeling a sharp agonizing pain in his legs. He tried to scream out, but found out he was unable to do so. A tube was once again, for the second time this week, shoved down in his throat. Gibson's eyes winded.

_Hershel, pain, blackness. Throat blocked, unable to breath. Darkness._

He spammed around, slamming the close by Sprx in his face. Sending the red monkey backwards.

_Nononono, not again! _

He was completely oblivious to the Monkey Team, he didn't saw them. Only the mocking voice and image of Rex.

Gibson shot upright, the heart monitor besides him was going crazy in everyone's ears.

"Hold him down!" ordered the Silver Monkey at the shocked team.

Nova grabbed the failing scientist with lightning speed by his feet, while Otto grabbed his arms. Chiro hold Gibson's head in his hands, trying to calm the blue monkey down, assuring him it was going to be alright. The recovered Sprx hold Gibson's torso in place when he saw Antauri. Their Second in Command had grabbed a needle, holding Gibson's back down with one hand as he injected the substance in the scientist. Gibson shuddered in a breath as he felt the needle going inside his skin, he felt the liquid in his blood stream. Streaming freely in his veins. The painkiller was doing its job after a few seconds and the team released Gibson when he stopped failing around. Still standing around the bed, ready to help if something went wrong. Gibson started to calmed down as the pain subsided, his opened eyes darting around the room. Looking at the team with wide eyes, trying figuring out where he was.

"It is alright my friend," Antauri stroked the blue monkey's cheek in a conforming gesture. "You are with us now, it is safe," the scientist relaxed at the hand. his heart stopped spamming around in his chest. Lowly started bonking at a well-paced pace. Otto wondered if his machine worked, he had no idea when the reverse effects would show up.

Gibson looked at Antauri with pain filled eyes. He stared at the Silver Monkey, tears were treading to fall down his eyes.

They came for him after all. Rex was wrong.

They came.

They came for him.

Gibson started sobbed in Antauri's arms. His small figure shaking, arms wrapped around the silver monkey's wrist, afraid to let go.

The other monkeys hearts melded at the crying scientist. Never before they saw him cry. All except Otto, who saw him crying when he told the story about him and Mandarin, before they banished him into space. Gibson was always the one besides Antauri to control his emotions. Staying strong every time.

Now seeing him cry, it was heart-braking. They all knew that moment it was going to take time for the blue simian to recover. This wasn't something to just brush past like it is nothing. The team hugged Gibson. Showing him they were there for him.

It took a few minutes for the scientist to calm down. Eyes red from the crying, still shaking in the medical bed.

"I'm going to remove the feeding tube," the Second in Command grabbed the tube with his metallic hands. "Prepare yourself Gibson," the scientist nodded weakly, just barely for Antauri to see.

He pulled the feeding tube out of Gibson's mouth, Otto and Nova holding Gibson's arms, smothering him as he felt the tube being removed from his throat.

He breathed in freely now, and sighed as his chest moving at his own rhythm.

"I'll need to set the other leg too," whispered Antauri softly. Just enough for the Monkey Team to hear.

Gibson flinched. The other monkeys all resumed the places they were before. Gibson prepared himself to the pain. Knowing that this was going to hurt.

Antauri grabbed Gibson's right leg. Nodding to the others that he was going to set it right.

"On Three," Nova played with Gibson's fur on his left leg. Concerned with the already set leg, holding it as strong as she could. If this leg was going out again, they had to set it back in again. No one wanted to do that to their weak medic.

"One," Chiro and Sprx looked at Gibson's closed eyes, grinding their teeth. Glancing at each other.

"Two," Otto just wanted to get this over with. Hoping their scientist would be able to recover without any other circumstances.

"Three!" Antauri grunted as he twisted and pulled the leg. Earning another scream from Gibson, the monkey team had to hold him in place as the pain filled his small body.

He breathed in and out harshly. Trying to subdue the pain. His eye lids were getting heavy, dropping slowly.

"Hold on Gibson," a slightly panicked voice of Chiro sounded in his ears. But he was so tired. Sleep sounded welcoming now.

"What is wrong with him?"

"Why is he-"

"Exhaustion is catching up with him, let him sleep for now," Antauri interrupted Sprx and Otto. The voices of the monkey team was getting softer.

"Sleep well then Gibby." Whispered the green mechanic.

Gibson's eyes closed and fell asleep, knowing he was safe.

* * *

The Silver Monkey put an oxygen mask on Gibson. Helping the wheezing monkey breathe better. Antauri released the breath he was apparently holding. Sitting down as the scientist fainted from the pain, unable to stay awake longer. Antauri floated in the air with the Power Primate, sitting in thought.

How were they going to help Gibson with his severely malnourished situation? Should they put another tube though his throat? But then again, he felt Gibson's panic when he noticed the feeding tube in his throat. Was the tube even an option? If not, they were going to have to feed the scientist until he could move. Gibson was too weak to move to eat in his state.

As for his injuries, should they put him in the medical tube?

"I'm going to get some food supplies of the kitchen," Antauri stood up. "Nova could you assist me?"

The yellow monkey nodded before they both went out of the Medical Bay.

* * *

Whew, I almost forgot about promising to upload the chapter today. ~(00:38Am)~ A little on the late side, but it's here. c:

Thank you all for the reviews! They are really appreciated! Cookies for you all! And for the readers!

Also, I'm thinking of re-writing the fight scene. It seems so short and within one punch the enemy is down. So I might do that in the future, when I have the time to do so. And the motivation. :P


	18. Chapter 18: Bedridden

_~.~.~DigiHopeheart presents~.~.~_

_**The Curse of Knowledge**_

_~.~.~A Super Robot Monkey Team HyperForce Go! Fanfiction~.~.~_

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the story._

_~.~.~Enjoy~.~.~_

_Chapter Eighteen_

_~.~Bedridden~.~_

* * *

The Team took turns in taking care of the bedridden monkey.

"Open wide Gibby!" Otto has been trying to feed Gibson for a while now. Sometimes getting bite, making Gibson more embarrassed then he already was. Not being able to move due being underfed had its bad side. Although he had a vacation now, and that irritated the scientist the most. He was bored, sitting still in the Medical Bay was not one of his greatest skills. Being a hardworking scientist he was always busy with calculations, chemistry or teaching the others medical knowledge.

So Gibson just stared bored at the hyperactive simian. He sat upright in his bed, pillows from different sizes were put under his head. The others were out of pillows and just gave Gibson their own. Now there were pillows all over the floor, bed and even one on the self. Gibson had no idea how it came there.

It has been only three days since he was rescued, and he was already getting cuddled by the others, mostly Otto. The mechanic always looked on the edge of breaking down, bags under his eyes. Gibson just looked worried at his brother, unable to do anything. Otto was just overjoyed that Gibson was back in the Super Robot, having missed his brother deeply.

His legs were wrapped in casts, keeping the broken legs in place. His back was bandaged for the three cuts. They were cleaned from any filthy remains, but had to be re-bandaged each day. The two broken ribs were healing, having the rest they needed. The claw wounds in his neck were treated as well. Otto had fixed the tail piece and Gibson's arms yesterday. Only the jetpack on his back was still missing, the wounds on his back were in the way anyway. So even if they repaired the jetpack, they still wouldn't have been able to attach it to Gibson. Gibson himself was sleeping all the time, falling asleep on his pillow at random times.

"Come on, you need to eat something,"

He was already full. Go away.

"Gibbs, Gibby, Gibssy, Hally, Mr. Hal Gibson," Otto was still trying to feed the grumpy scientist, only having a little luck. Sprx was kicked out of the Medical Bay after he asked too many questions to Gibson, the blue monkey was too tired to answer most of them. Which somehowresulted in a pillow fight with Chiro.

Maybe that was why there was a pillow on the self.

Gibson sighed, wasn't hungry anymore, when would Otto get the hint? He already ate some spoons of soup that were forced in him.

"Giiiibyyy," Otto waved another spoon of soup in front of Gibson's face.

Gibson just stared back, not being able to talk but a few words. This could go on for another half hour, so he really hoped Otto would give up already.

Antauri chuckled when he walked in, a tray of medicines in his hands, taking in the green monkeys' tactics.

"I do not think he is hungry anymore Otto,"

_Saved by Antauri. _Gibson sighed in relief quietly.

"But he might be thirsty," Antauri smiled as he walked towards the bed, setting down the tray with the medicine on the table besides Gibson's bed.

_Antauri you-_

"I'll get some apple juice!" the green monkey jumped out of his chair and ran towards the kitchen. Leaving the Medical Bay in a haste.

Gibson glared at the smiling Silver Monkey.

"You need to stay nourished my friend. Now, don't pull that face on me Gibson," the bedridden monkey was sticking his tong out weakly, his repaired arms slightly crossed. "You need to recover your strength before we are letting you out of the bed," A tiny groan was heard, Antauri sent a warning look at the scientist. "Here's your medicine, take it in with the water, I'll get Sprx to re-bandage your back with me,"

Antauri knew the medic was just humoring him, but he still wanted to make sure everything was alright. The bedridden monkey was showing some process in the three days since he was rescued. Most of the day Gibson was sleeping, snoring softy in his comfortable bed. But Antauri was still concerned about his legs, they were going to need therapy for the blue monkey. It will take some time for him to stand upright, let alone walk, or even run.

The doors of the Medical Bay opened, and the green monkey walked happy in, with the apple juice in his hand.

"Otto could you help Gibson first with his medicine? I'm going to get Sprx to help me with Gibson's bandages," asked Antauri, monition the medicine on the tray.

"Sure!" Otto grabbed the medicine and read the description, two pills with water. After eating. Well, Gibson had soup, so that was fine. He read further, two pills in the morning and two in the evening. Sleepiness is one of the side effects, a headache, yatta yatta. He read the description further down.

He twisted the lid and removed it. Pulling out two pills, and looked back at the staring scientist. How was he going to do this?

"Uhm, open your mouth?" Gibson did so, pulling an annoyed face at Otto. The green mechanic laid down the pills on Gibson's tong, pressing the glass of water against the blue monkey's lip. Gibson took some sips of water, Spilling some of it until they managed to get the pills down in his throat.

A short thank you crossed Gibson's face, before it vanished. He tried to lay down slowly, drowsy from staying awake too long.

Otto smiled weakly back, it wasn't his usual smile though, Gibson noticed. Otto shakily put down the half full glass down on the table.

Gibson looked at the mechanic, was there something wrong? Did something happen? Tears were in the green monkey's eyes, he tried to hide it from the suspicious scientist. Gibson looked concerned now.

"'Tto?" his shore voice sounded weakly in the Medical Bay.

"Wh's wong?" slurred Gibson. He tried to sit upright, but was quickly pushed down.

Otto took in a shuddering breath. "I just-, I'm just so happy you are here and so, but," the green monkey was shaking In his chair.

"What happened to you? Y-you look s-so," Otto closed his eyes. "Awful," he finished, tears were streaming down his eyes freely now.

Gibson just let the crying monkey talk, he was worried, but he first had to know what was wrong.

"I tried! I-I tried to look for you! I checked every day the monitors, t-to pick up a signal,"

"But I couldn't find any!" Otto broke down, sobbing on the bed sheet. "I thought w-we lost you."

Gibson reached out weakly and rubbed the mechanics back.

"Thwas n't yur f-fault,"

Otto looked up at Gibson. "But I-"

Gibson hold his hand up, interrupting the sobbing monkey.

"Hrshl had a de'ice to jam m'h comm…uni-ah-tions," he slurred, stumbling over the words.

Otto translated the words in his head. _"Hershel had a device to jam my communications,"_

"Noht y'h faul'," Gibson repeated and gave a soft smile. Assuring the mechanic it was alright.

"_Not your fault," _

It was not his fault, it was Hershel's.

"_Not your fault," _the words repeated in the mechanics head.

Otto cried, letting the tears flow of his cheeks, and Gibson pulled him in a hug. Cuddling the sobbing monkey, showing he was alright and recovering.

"S'ill be a'hight," Gibson patted his knees, winching as the pain flared up again. "Recowewing," smiled Gibson though the pain.

He gaped visibly for Otto, who was looking curious at the bed. Gibson laid down on the bed, talking wasn't helping his throat. He shuffled against the pillow, trying to lay comfortable.

Otto grinned. "We'll help you recover Gibsey!" the bright smile returned on the mechanic's face. He climbed in the bed, making room for himself and laid down next to Gibson. He grabbed Gibson's arm, afraid to let go. The green monkey pulled the sheets over them and closed his eyes.

The blue monkey looked surprised for a second, but quickly recovered. Closing his eyes too and falling asleep almost immediately.

Unnoticed by the two sleeping monkeys, the team was standing at the entrance of the Medical Bay. Wearing amused faces by the spectacle before them.

"Sleepover!" yelled Sprx, and grabbed a pillow of the floor. Joining the still sleeping monkeys on a chair besides the bed.

The other Monkey Team members chuckled and sat on the other chairs. Grabbing all a pillow, to sit comfortable in the metal chairs.

Antauri glanced at the pilot of the team. "Sprx, we'll re-bandage Gibson's bandages later when he wakes up again,"

Sprx just nodded at the Silver Monkey, smiling at the concerned Second in Command.

"Let's play Go Fish," said Chiro after a moment of silence.

The Monkey Team agreed on it, all bored already and Nova went to grab the cards.

"We will play it quietly, I do not want Gibson to wake up." Said Antauri as they gathered on the ground. Sitting on the pillows.

* * *

D'awww,

We are almost at the epilogue. 3 more chapters to go!

This was Digi, and have a nice day! ...Night, morning..., evening. Whatever.


	19. Chapter 19: Fever and Comfort

_Uploading this now because I'm going to see a movie, so I thought: Why not now?_

_Enjoy! c:_

* * *

_~.~.~DigiHopeheart presents~.~.~_

_**The Curse of Knowledge**_

_~.~.~A Super Robot Monkey Team HyperForce Go! Fanfiction~.~.~_

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the story._

_~.~.~Enjoy~.~.~_

_Chapter Nineteen_

_~.~Fever and Comfort~.~_

* * *

Otto woke up, he felt a warm body pressed against him. He looked at Gibson and saw that his face was flustered. He put a hand on the blue monkey's head. Feeling the heat coming out of his friend starlet him.

He looked at the sleeping Monkey Team, laying on the ground with the Go Fish cards spread out besides them. Chiro was snoring loudly, grabbing the red monkey as if he was a teddy bear. While Nova was

"Chiro," he whispered.

"Chiro!" he whispered harder.

Getting no reply from the snoring teenager, he stood up from the bed and poked the teen in on his face.

"Mhhrrrvgh," Chiro groaned as he was woken up by the mechanic. He turned around and tried to sleep further.

"Gibson has a fever," said Otto.

That woke the teen up, he jerked up, shaking all the pillows that was around him. Waking the other monkeys in process.

"What?!"

"He has a fever," repeated Nova, she felt the sick monkey's forehead, immediately feeling the warmness radiating of Gibson's head. She heard Otto the first time and went over to the sick monkey. The poor scientist was wheezing once again, shuddering from the coldness in the room. He pulled his blankets higher, clenching it when the cold hand was laid on his head.

"Otto, grab the thermometer. Sprx, get some washing-cloths and a bucket with cold water. Nova, get me another empty bucket," ordered Chiro. Showing his skills of the medical knowledge Gibson had taught him.

The monkeys ran to the nearest supplies, taking what they needed and ran at the bed. Nova laid the empty bucket next to Gibson's bed. As the thermometer went to Antauri.

"Gibson open your mouth, I want to see how high your fever is," said Antauri. The scientist just pulled the sheets over his head. Not listening to the Silver Monkey, a snore was heard underneath the sheets.

Antauri pried Gibson's mouth open when he didn't listen to him. Putting the thermometer in the struggling, yet half sleeping, blue monkey's mouth.

"38.6 Degrees," said Antauri. "He has a fever," he sighed.

Gibson grumbled something about idiotic ponies trying to eat him under the sheets, still half asleep. Dreaming about Shuggazooms knows what.

"We'll keep an eye on his fever. I want someone to check on him each 30 minutes," ordered Chiro.

"Will do," smiled Nova.

Gibson woke up out of his slumber. Taking in the Monkey Team standing beside his bed made him frown. A puzzled look appeared on his face. Why were they still here? What was going on? Why did he feel so hot?

He had a fever he noticed, he was feeling nauseous. Almost as if he needed to throw up any moment.

Antauri saw the puzzled face on his blue comrade. "You have a fever my friend, just stay under the blankets. I'm sure Sprx would love to make some soup for you," he said. "But first I want to re-bandage your bandages on your back," he nodded to Sprx, remembering what he asked Sprx yesterday. The red monkey nodded back and went to get the supplies.

"What about I help Antauri, then you can make your famous soup for him," said Nova.

"That will work as well," said Sprx.

Nova took the bandages from Sprx and walked to the bedridden monkey. With the help of Antauri they helped Gibson sit up right.

Sprx took Chiro with him to make his soup, chattering about which valor would be in it.

Antauri wrapped the old bandages off the scientist back, and checked the wound for any infections. He found none, and nodded to Nova. She carefully took out the new bandages out of the package, keeping it sterile. She re-bandaged the blue monkey's back as Antauri supported Gibson to sit upright. Keeping Gibson's shoulders in his hands so that the weak monkey wouldn't topple over.

After Nova was finished, she and Antauri laid the simian down carefully. Taking in the winches of Gibson as they laid him on his back.

"Laying good?" asked Nova.

Gibson smiled weakly and nodded. "F-fine," his throat was still sore, making him cough as he spoke.

Antauri rubbed Gibson's shoulder. Showing they were there for him.

Nova deposited the old bandages in the medical garbage can. She sighed and looked at the blue and silver monkeys. Gibson was still coughing as Antauri was smoothing him.

Gibson had gone through a lot and still had some to go though. His legs mainly, like Antauri she worried about the time it would take for him to walk again.

She looked at Otto who was trying to cheer the blushing Gibson up. She chuckled, this was a close knit family. Sure they had some differences. Mainly how the black eyed trio would clash on each other, and sometimes how Chiro was still a teenager. Antauri was like a father to the black-haired teenager. She was like his big sister or sometimes like a mother to him. Otto and Sprx were like twin brothers to each other. While Gibson was sometimes in between them. The three were like her little brothers, and sometimes Gibson was like an older brother to her, showing her things in his lab, explain things she didn't understand. She often went to him for help when she was troubled, besides Antauri that was. She and Antauri were also like siblings, showing each other respect.

Nova thought back on the times where Gibson had threatened her wounds, or one of her family's wounds. Always standing by in the Medical Bay for the attention they needed. He was their medic, their doctor.

Now the roles were switched.

Now they could help Gibson recover, instead the other way around.

Sprx and Chiro came back in a tray of soup in Chiro's hands, while Sprx had six soup bowls in his hands.

"We made enough for everyone, if you want to," said Sprx. Showing the cups and bowl of soup.

Nova smiled, they always looked out for one other. "Sure, I'll take one too,"

"Heh, of course you do," smirked Sprx, grinning at the yellow monkey. But got treated by a fist and a glare.

Gibson and Antauri chuckled at the two. While Otto and Chiro were chatting with each other.

A rising and unconformable feeling came in Gibson's stomach. He threw up, stretching his body too far, puking all over the unlucky Otto who was unfortunate to stand beside the bed.

"_Gibby!" _a shriek came from the panicking green monkey. Not worried about the smell all over his torso, but rather about the fact Gibson just threw up.

The blue monkey groaned and grabbed his stomach, holding it as it hurt him. Trying to keep it in.

"Get the bucket!" commanded Antauri to Sprx.

Sprx ran at the empty bucket and hold it up to Gibson. He threw up a few more times before he groaned again. Shuddering as he felt a cold chill breezing at him.

Nova was stroking the sick monkey's stomach in a gentle gesture, trying to calm the stomach down.

"Come on, Otto," called Chiro. "Let's get you cleaned up, they can handle it here," he pulled Otto from the bedside and brought him out the Medical Bay to the bathroom.

Antauri cleaned up the leftovers of the vomit on the floor, getting a mop and started cleaning up.

"Srwy," mumbled Gibson, feeling bad for what they had to do for him.

"It's alright, you just need to recover. Take the time you need to do so," smiled Nova, assuring the apologizing monkey that it didn't matter to them.

She took the bucket with water and grabbed the face cloth, putting it in the water and washed Gibson face. Cleaning him from the vomit on his mouth.

The blue monkey grunted, annoyed he couldn't do it himself.

Nova just smiled. "You know, you always take care of one of us when we are sick," she said. Causing the scientist to look up to her. "Now we can do the favor back. Just let us take care of you," she finished washing him and put the cloth away. Taking a new one and rested it on his forehead to get the fever down. He smiled at her, giving her a welcome smile for what she said to him. Nova was always like a sister to him. No one was related by blood as far as they all knew, but they were a family.

Gibson's eyes were trying to stay open, but was unable to do so and fell asleep. The yellow fighter saw this and mentioned the others to be quiet.

They left the Medical Bay, whispering quietly so that the sleeping monkey wouldn't wake up.

He needed the rest, so they had to give him the space he needed.

* * *

Hope you liked it! c:

I'm going to see X-men Days of the Future Past! Whoo! (Has nothing to do with this fanfic, oh well.)

I also just bought a awesome Chiro figure from Ebay, it arrived here last week and I just put him besides the Gibson figure that I bought last year. (after showing it to my family a few times. cx) I'm aiming to get them all, but then again, they are sometimes really expensive. I think I'll post the figure collection that I got on DeviantArt when I can. Because I've got no inspiration to draw something good recently. :c

Which is actually how this fanfic was made. Getting an awesome idea to draw but having no idea how to make such thing. Trying to write for the first time really came out better then I expected. Sure, there are some grammar mistakes here and there, but I'm really proud that I could make this. Being dyslectic and all. So I might make another story soon. Not promising anything, I suck at making promises on a deadline. I still have three or four requests on DA.

Rambling about everything? Sure am.

:P

-Digi


	20. Chapter 20: Stand up, Fall Down, Repeat

_~.~.~DigiHopeheart presents~.~.~_

_**The Curse of Knowledge**_

_~.~.~A Super Robot Monkey Team HyperForce Go! Fanfiction~.~.~_

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the story._

_~.~.~Enjoy~.~.~_

_Chapter Twenty_

_~.~Stand up, Fall Down, Repeat~.~_

* * *

The Medical Bay opened and Gibson looked up.

A wheelchair was reeled in by Otto. Earlier that day, Antauri gave the green light to Gibson to get out of the Medical Bay. But only by wheelchair and he had to promise them not to go to his lab. No one wanted the monkey to go in there with his inability to reach the selves, they didn't wanted to have another accident that involved Gibson in the Medical Bay again. So they banned him from the lab, much to his annoyance.

Gibson himself was looking much better already. His throat didn't hurt anymore, except when he talked too much. His legs were still wrapped in casts, so was his back still bandaged. His severely malnourished situation was doing much better, there were some muscles showing slightly on his body. Making him look more healthier. The claw marks on his neck were almost gone, his broken ribs were healing perfect as well.

His fur on the other hand still looked a bit dull, but then again, he was stuck in the Medical Bay with almost no sun.

Antauri and Chiro lifted him up, being careful with his legs, and placed him in the wheelchair. Gibson grunted at the movement, showing the Monkey Team he still had a road before him to go off.

"There, now you can move around again. Now remember Gibson, the lab is off limits," said Antauri. the blue simian just nodded at him, eager to get out of the room where he has been in far too long.

Otto took the handles and steered Gibson to the Control Room. Just out of the Medical Bay.

"I have a question, how does Gibson get to his room? I mean, it's upstairs and the wheelchair doesn't fit in the tube," asked Sprx, making the other look at him.

Taking a glance to the tube.

And sighed at the same time.

* * *

"Come on Gibson, just a few more steps,"

The annoyed blue monkey just stared at his smiling silver brother, but did as he was told.

They were in the Training Room, Nova and Chiro had set up a Physical Therapy Parallel Bars that they found on S-bay. They brought it with some sale, getting it cheaper because the owner thanked the Monkey Team for the protection of Shuggazoom. He also explained how to use it, even though it was pretty simple. Just walk on it, the bars were there as a support.

Right now Gibson was walking on it for the first time. The first moments were shaken steps, more clinging to the bars then standing. Now after a few moments catching his breath he took one step. Winching as the pain flared in his right leg.

Antauri was standing on his side, arms spread out in case Gibson couldn't hold the bars anymore. Gibson's wheelchair was besides the Parallel Bars, standing there in case the medic couldn't take the pressure anymore.

The others were watching from a distance, cheering him on from the sidelines. giving Gibson the courage to walk.

They all gasped as the blue monkey fell, unable to support himself.

Antauri's reflexes caught Gibson.

"You did well Gibson, just give it more time," assured Antauri, seeing the scowl on the scientists face.

"It was only two steps," Gibson's lips were curled up in a scowl, snaring slightly at the Second in Command. The other Monkey Team members ran towards the struggling monkey.

"Which is a good start, more practice and rest will help," said Antauri, he lifted the medic up and brought him to his wheelchair.

The medic sighed and sat down. "It's has been ten weeks already. I know it takes time to recover but this is just ridiculous," he said.

"You already walked Gibson, that's a good start," said Chiro.

"Just two steps Chiro, before the time I can back on the field there would be no danger anymore,"

The Monkey Team was still in battle with the Skeleton King after all. The King of Bones did not rest when the blue monkey disappeared. In fact, it only got rougher. More formless were attacking day in and out. The Monkey Team could only leave Shuggazoom when the Sun Riders arrived. Leaving them and Jinmay to protect their world when they left for Gibson.

"Gibson, I know we are in war right now but-" Chiro tried to say, but he got interrupted by the blue monkey.

"But you should be out there instead of sitting here with me, right now I need too much attention. Our forces are depleting Chiro. You should be out there, fighting along side with them."

"You need to recover, and you can't do that on your own Gibson," said Nova, but only got a glare in return.

"Those last few weeks you all have been here, don't you need to fight instead helping _a cripple animal_," shot Gibson at the others, gripping the wheels tightly.

_Rex. _Rex called him an animal too. Wasn't that what he was? Just animal? A animal that was experimented on by the Alchemist, making him a intelligent cyborg monkey. Just to save _its_ master from evil.

"A cripple Animal?! Gibson, I get that you feel useless right now since you can't fight now. But calling yourself a cripple an just an animal is unnecessary," said Sprx angry.

Antauri held up his hand, silencing them all.

"Gibson, what happened with Rex?"

The medic paled.

"Nothing," he snarled. They all knew he was lying though.

"What did he say to you?" the second in command pressed on.

"This conversation is over Antauri,"

"Gibson you have to talk to us about what happened, its tearing you from the inside," said the stern voice of Antauri.

"I said_, nothing_," Gibson's face was staring on the ground, removing eye contact with the others.

Antauri looked in thought. "Leave us," commanded the Second in Command, swirling at the other HyperForce members.

"But we-" said Sprx, holding his hands up.

"Now," he commanded.

The Monkey Team hesitated, taking glances at the two monkeys before they left.

"Gibson," the Silver monkey tried. He got no response from the silent monkey before him.

"Gibson look at me,"

"Hal Gibson, look at me when I talk to you," his stern voice snapped Gibson's head up. When Antauri used their full names, like 'Sprx-77', they were almost always in trouble.

Antauri looked at him, taking in the troubled look on Gibson's face. He waited for a few minutes to let Gibson speak first.

"I do not want to talk about it," the medic sighed.

"So something did happen," Antauri observed.

Antauri kneeled down sitting in front of the wheelchair. "Please Gibson," Antauri used the Power Primate to levitate himself from the floor. He laid his hand on the scientists shoulder. "I don't want to see you like this anymore, you are tearing yourself down like this," He gave Gibson a comfortable smile, prodding him further to tell the story.

Gibson looked down to the ground. Sitting in thought, and muttered something beneath his breath.

The medic sighed, Gibson took a deep breath and told Antauri what happened.

How Rex beat him down with the crowbar. Hitting his legs over and over.

Telling him about how Rex said told him he was just a mindless animal.

Mocking him at his position at the HyperForce, for not being good enough.

How he attacked Rex in anger, only to be cut in his back three times.

Hershel and Rex starving him.

Him being in the Medical Bay at the ship due his malnourishing, getting a tube forced into his throat. Getting into cardiac arrest afterwards.

He told Antauri about the Knowledge Remover, how painful it was. How it mind-whipped him.

How he didn't recognize any of them when he was being rescued.

Antauri hugged the now sobbing simian. Holding him close to him metallic body. Pressing Gibson head on his shoulder.

"I-I didn't wanted t-to worry any of y-you," Gibson breathed out. "I-I was just s-so- worthless," he chocked out.

"You are a valuate member of the HyperForce Gibson. Only you defeated the future insects, only you was able to assisted Chiro to go into Skeleton Kings fortress. Gibson you heal our injuries after battles, if you weren't with us then we would have been defeated a long time ago" Antauri rubbed the sobbing monkeys back, being careful with the three cuts in his back. "You always worry us. Like how the rest of us worry about each other,"

Antauri lifted Gibson's head. "Don't say you are worthless, because you are not," tears sprung from Gibson's eyes, he was not used to crying this much. It was embarrassing him even more then he was in the Medical Bay.

Gibson laid his head down on the Silver Monkey. Returning the hug.

"Should I get the others? I'm sure they also want to know what happened," said Antauri.

The scientist shook his head slightly.

"They also want to know what they did to you, they deserve to know. Do you want to tell them?" Antauri asked.

There was a hesitation before Gibson answered. "No," a meek reply came from the blue monkey. He didn't wanted to tell the story again, to remember it again.

"Then I will tell them, if that is alright,"

Gibson nodded and gave Antauri the permission to tell what happened to him.

They sat there in each other's embracement for a moment. Filling the precious moment with more bonding.

"Antauri?"

"Yes Gibson?"

"…Thank you,"

A chuckle came from the Silver Monkey.

"Anytime."

Recovery was starting again. This time it was mentally, and the HyperForce would help him with anything they got.

Because they were a family.


	21. Chapter 21: Our Home, our Responsibility

_~.~.~DigiHopeheart presents~.~.~_

**_The Curse of Knowledge_**

_~.~.~A Super Robot Monkey Team HyperForce Go! Fanfiction~.~.~_

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the story._

_~.~.~Enjoy~.~.~_

_{~.~.~Chapter Twenty-One~.~.~}_

_~.~Our Home, our Responsibility~.~_

* * *

It was a month later that Gibson could walk again. It took a lot of patience for the blue monkey. But now he could help the others once again in the war.

His wounds were healing pretty well. His back had only scars left, so were the claw marks in his neck. His legs had now more fur on them. Shielding the scars from the beating.

Gibson could now help with the battle strategy's with Otto. Thinking with the mechanic, discussing for the battle formations.

He could help the injured comrades in the Medical Bay together with Suupa, the blue frog. When the Skeleton King had over powered Shuggazooms army there was a request for more medics. Gibson gladly joined them after he got the permission of Antauri and Suupa.

Suupa had only joined them a week ago. Missing out the dire help of his science friend when he was stuck in the Medical Bay. He helped Gibson with the supplies he couldn't reach yet. Helping the recovering simian with anything he could.

The HyperForce tried to keep Gibson's situation with only the Honorary Members. Only the Sun Riders and the FrogForce knew about it. Jinmay was one of the first to notice the blue monkeys absence weeks ago, and was filled in immediately to keep it as quiet as possible. No one wanted to get the word out, in case there were any traitors between the Shuggazooms Army. They just said to the Army that Gibson was on an expedition travel. To look for more people to help them in the fight. If the word did came out. The Skeleton King would only be more ruthless with his attacks on Shuggazoom. If one of the HyperForce members was weakened it was profit for him. It would higher his changes of winner if he was sending in more forces at once.

"So, when can you go outside?" asked Suupa turning from the cleaning supplies for the Medical Bay. The blue frog was putting the empty beakers on the shelves and was cleaning up the medical bay with the blue simian. For him it was rather nice to finally have someone to talk to, someone who didn't need a dictionary every time. So the two blue companions enjoyed their time together.

Gibson was silent for a few seconds and sighed. "Antauri said that after I could run again, I can join the forces outside," he answered. "But that could mean that I might be able to do so after the war is over. It has only been five days since I can walk without crutches. To run again is going to take even more time."

Suupa nodded. "Well, you sure are a big help in here. If it weren't for you I would have never figured out that the man's liver was unstable. And even though I sometimes go out, I am more enlisted to say here in the Medical Bay than in the field. We need more medics and doctors in here," the blue frog smiled.

Gibson smiled back, opening his mouth to respond at his partner in the science field.

"Gibby! Suupy! Johnny from the Sun Riders has been stabbed!" the cry of Otto roamed though the Super Robot.

The two blue medics looked at each other before springing into action. Suupa went ahead while Gibson set up the medical supplies to help the injured Sun Rider member.

* * *

Gibson sat down in his chair in the Control Room. Checking the status of their forces.

It has been two hours since he helped Johnny to stop bleeding, after surgery the orange-haired boy was resting on one of the set up beds. In a place where the injured could recover.

"Looks like you found a place to fight with us eh?" Sprx was standing beside Gibson's chair, who looking at the status of their smiled at the medic, putting his hand on the chair and looking over the scientist shoulder at the screen.

Gibson chuckled. "Well, there is at least something what I can do, with being stuck here in the Super Robot," he sighed and rubbed his temple before stretching out.

"Nah, you and Otto also do the battle formations and strategy, so you do more than just inside the Medical Bay. Don't you ever get tired of that room? I mean it smells like a hospital," asked Sprx.

Gibson huffed. "Be glad you can at least fly in the Fist Rocket, both of them,"

"Heh, it is only that the Bone Bag wouldn't notice your absence,"

"True. If he did notice it he would only be even more ruthless than he already is,"

"Then we would kick his a-"

"Sprx," Nova's voice sounded through their home. "There is a 14 year old child between us, so watch your language!" she scolded from the room besides them.

"Nova!" an unmanly shriek came from Chiro, who unfortunately heard the conversation.

Sprx and Gibson both smiled at each other.

Yeah, they would be alright. They were stronger than the ugly bone bag.

The HyperForce would win this war.

* * *

Fin

The End

Einde

* * *

This was the final chapter and I hope you all enjoyed this story! It will also be uploaded on DeviantArt later this week(Same name as here on Fanfiction, be sure to check my art! (Shameless self promoting :P)). But then it will be separated in three parts, instead of 21 chapters.

I also have some random oneshots and drabbles left on my computer, I think I'll also upload them here when I have the time. And not being to lazy to do so.

X-men was awesome btw. :3


End file.
